Hiatus
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Segunda temporada de "Seduzido, Tentado... Pecando".
1. Capítulo 1

"_**Amor não é amor, se quando encontra obstáculos se altera, ou se vacila no mínimo temor. Amor é um marco eterno, dominante, que encara a tempestade com bravura; É astro que norteia a vela errante, cujo valor se ignora lá na altura. Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora, seu alfanje não poupa a mocidade; Amor não se transforma de hora em hora, antes se afirma para a eternidade."**_

**Capítulo ****1**

Por mais impaciente que estivesse, sabia que não poderia fazer nada para antecipar a minha saída daquele hospital. Meu turno já havia encerrado há mais de uma hora, mas as avenidas continuavam bloqueadas depois da neve que caíra durante todo o dia.

A minha impaciência não se devia, no entanto, à vontade de simplesmente sair do hospital. O problema é que eu tinha prometido a Bianca que lhe visitaria aquela noite e logo ficaria tarde demais para dirigir até Port Angeles e voltar.

Tinha levado um susto ao descobrir que Bianca sofrera um acidente de moto junto com James no dia anterior, o último da minha folga. Os dois estavam voltando de uma curta viagem quando a moto derrapou no gelo na estrada, fazendo os dois caírem e deslizarem alguns metros pelo asfalto. James saíra apenas com algumas escoriações, mas Bianca – que ficara com o pé preso embaixo da moto – não apenas sofrera ferimentos no braço, como também fraturara a perna.

Quando Ana, sua mãe, me ligara desesperada – para se dizer o mínimo –, a minha vontade era ir até o hospital para onde Bianca tinha sido levada e tentar fazer alguma coisa. Mas, depois que conversara com o traumatologista de plantão, fiquei mais tranquilo ao saber que ela estava consciente e seria liberada logo na manhã seguinte. E eu tinha prometido visitá-la assim que encerrasse meu turno, mas as condições climáticas não estavam ajudando.

Tive que esperar mais uma hora além do tempo que já estava ali, até que finalmente recebi o aviso de que a estrada fora sido liberada. Mesmo sabendo que já estava um pouco tarde, peguei o carro e fui direto para Port Angeles, apenas avisando que chegaria em breve.

Me obriguei a dirigir com cuidado, sabendo que as pistas ainda estava escorregadias, e com isso, quando cheguei à Port Angeles, já passava das nove da noite.

Estacionei em frente à casa de dois andares, descendo logo em seguida, vestindo o casaco pesado enquanto andava até a porta. Não levou nem um minuto do instante em que toquei a campainha até Ana vir abrir com o sorriso tão parecido com o da filha.

— Ah, Carlisle, que bom que você chegou. Estava começando a ficar preocupada — Ana cumprimentou, levemente esbaforida, enquanto abria espaço para que eu entrasse e me ajudava a tirar o casaco que mal tinha terminado de vestir.

— Desculpe vir tão tarde, Ana. Levou um tempo até liberarem as pistas depois da neve que caiu em Forks.

— Espero que você não tenha corrido nessa estrada. Depois do que aconteceu com Bianca, fico até com medo de sair enquanto o inverno não acabar.

— Vim devagar, sim. Um acidente já é suficiente por um ano.

— Por uma vida, eu diria — ela reforçou, seu corpo estremecendo um pouco.

— E onde está a paciente?

— No quarto — ela respondeu, depois de pendurar meu casaco no cabide dentro de um armário ao lado da porta. — Você jantou?

— Comi algo no hospital, não se preocupe.

— Ora, mas eu me preocupo. Aquelas comidas de hospital não prestam. Vou preparar algo para você.

— Ana, não precisa. De verdade.

Mas ela já nem me dava atenção, se limitando apenas a me indicar o caminho para chegar até o quarto de Bianca, enquanto se encaminhava para a cozinha. Suspirando, sabendo bem que não adiantava insistir, apenas subi as escadas até a segunda porta do lado direito, onde Ana tinha me mandado ir.

Bati na porta apenas uma vez e Bianca logo me autorizava a entrar.

Abri um sorriso ao vê-la sentada na cama com um travesseiro sob a perna engessada e uma faixa envolvendo seu braço direito. Fiquei feliz em ver que sua aparência estava saudável e que nada mais sério havia acontecido.

— Como está se sentido? — perguntei enquanto fechava a porta.

E foi então que eu congelei ao me dar conta de que Bianca não estava sozinha.

Ali, no canto daquele quarto iluminado apenas pelos dois abajures ao lado da cama, estava a última pessoa que eu imaginava poder encontrar naquela casa. A última que eu queria encontrar em qualquer lugar.

Isabella Swan estava parada em pé ao lado de uma escrivaninha, me encarando como se visse um fantasma, parecendo pálida mesmo na fraca iluminação.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali encarando-a, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, enquanto meu coração martelava no peito. Eu estava feliz em vê-la? Não, de jeito nenhum. Ainda assim, de alguma forma, vê-la tão perto depois de mais de um ano, me deixara sem reação. É claro que eu estava surpreso, mas era mais do que isso. E ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria gritar com ela e despejar tudo que estava entalado na minha garganta, parte de mim também queria dar meia volta e ir embora daquela casa, fingir que aquele encontro nunca tinha acontecido. Mas então, lembrando que o que me levara até ali àquela hora nada tinha a ver com aquela garota à minha frente, tudo o que fiz foi respirar fundo e me obrigar a fazer de conta que a única pessoa que havia naquele quarto era aquela que estava sentada na cama.

Desviando totalmente a minha atenção de Bella, me voltei para Bianca, que nos observava com uma expressão nervosa, parecendo não saber o que estava por vir.

— Como você está, Bianca? — repeti, me aproximando da cama e sentei ao seu lado, minha voz soando estranha até mesmo para mim.

Não foi surpresa Bianca demorar a responder aquela pergunta. Ela continuava a olhar de mim para Bella, que agora estava completamente fora do meu campo de visão.

— Bem — ela murmurou antes de pigarrear e voltar a atenção para mim. — Eu estou bem.

— O que aconteceu exatamente? Sua mãe apenas me falou que a moto deslizou na pista.

— Ela deve ter exagerado, sem dúvida. Um carro entrou na nossa frente de repente, e quando James tentou desviar, a moto escorregou no gelo e tombou.

— E a moto deslizou mesmo ou isso foi exagero da sua mãe? — perguntei, me forçando a manter uma conversa, enquanto pegava o braço de Bianca na minha mão para tentar analisar a gravidade do ferimento.

— Bem, deslizou um pouco, mas não tanto quanto ela falou. Acho que foi só uns cinco metros.

— Cinco metros é muito numa moto, Bianca. Você poderia ter se machucado ainda mais.

— Eu sei — ela reconheceu com um suspiro, abaixando o olhar.

— E James está bem mesmo?

— Está sim. Só um pouco arranhado porque o casaco dele rasgou quando ele tentou me segurar. Ele acabou ficando embaixo de mim e sofreu a maior parte do impacto no asfalto. Mas ao menos não quebrou nada. — Com um novo suspiro, Bianca fez uma pequena careta e baixou o olhar. — Minha mãe não para de culpá-lo pelo que aconteceu. Mal deixa ele me visitar.

— Ela só está assustada, Bianca. Daqui a pouco isso passa.

— Duvido. Ela só está querendo uma desculpa para me separar dele. Sempre foi assim e acho que isso nunca vai mudar.

Como se adivinhando que estávamos falando dela, uma leve batida à porta se fez ouvir e Ana apareceu, primeiro colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro do quarto e depois entrou completamente. Para meu desespero, a primeira coisa que ela falou foi o suficiente para me lembrar que eu não estava apenas com Bianca naquele quarto – não que eu tivesse esquecido isso de verdade –, e também me deixou com ainda mais vontade de sair correndo daquela casa.

— Bella, querida, fiz jantar para você também. Por que você não vai jantar com o Dr. Carlisle enquanto eu ajudo Bianca a tomar um banho?

— Ah, eu-

— Não precisa, Ana — me apressei a falar, ficando em pé, não dando tempo de Bella falar algo. — Não vou jantar. Tenho que voltar para Forks antes que fique tarde demais.

— Mas você acabou de chegar, Carlisle. Fez uma viagem de duas horas para não ficar nem quinze minutos?

— E eu acho melhor voltar logo para o hotel — Bella falou, se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha chegado.

— Bella, eu já disse que você pode ficar aqui em casa — Bianca retrucou.

— E você, Carlisle, deveria ficar aqui. Não acho que é prudente dirigir a essa hora até Forks.

O problema de Bianca ter falado com Bella e Ana ter falado comigo ao mesmo tempo, foi que nós dois também respondemos quase juntos.

— Obrigado, Ana, mas não precisa.

— Não precisa, Bi.

E a única pessoa que achou aquela situação engraçada foi Ana, que nada sabia do que tinha acontecido há um ano, e parecia não sentir a tensão que eu achava estar tão evidente naquele quarto.

— Eu não quero dar trabalho — Bella continuou, sua voz soando mais baixa do que o normal. Ou ao menos mais baixa do que eu lembrava.

— Você não dá trabalho nenhum, Bella — Bianca garantiu. — E o senhor, Dr. Cullen, deveria mesmo ficar aqui. Está tarde para dirigir tanto tempo, ainda mais nesse clima que está lá fora.

Voltei a atenção para Bianca sem entender exatamente o motivo daquela sugestão. Ela, mais que ninguém, sabia que não havia a mínima chance de eu ficar naquela casa com Bella ali dentro. Ela tinha acompanhado todo o nosso relacionamento tortuoso e o desfecho de tudo, vendo o meu esforço diário para tentar esquecer Bella e seguir em frente. Mais de uma vez nós tínhamos discutido por conta disso, quando Bianca tentara me fazer perdoar a sua mais nova amiga, insistindo para que eu conversasse com ela quando estivesse mais calmo.

Sua insistência obviamente não adiantou de nada, e ela só parou quando, já não aguentando mais ouvir aquele nome sem me corroer de raiva, gritei com Bianca, proibindo-a de tocar naquele assunto novamente. E ela, que nunca tinha me visto daquela forma, gritando a plenos pulmões, recuara claramente assustada e simplesmente murmurara um "sim, senhor" antes de me dar as costas e se afastar.

Obviamente tinha pedido desculpas pelo meu comportamento exagerado logo em seguida, mas reforcei a minha ordem de não querer mais falar sobre aquilo. Bianca aceitou o meu pedido e nunca mais tinha sequer mencionado o nome de Bella na minha frente.

E agora aqui estava ela pedindo para eu ficar na mesma casa que ficaria a causadora de toda aquela confusão. Por um instante cheguei a pensar que ela estava tentando nos unir novamente como tinha feito logo que Bella fora embora. Mas eu sabia que tudo aquilo não passava de uma coincidência. Bianca não tinha pedido para se machucar. Tudo tinha sido um acidente infeliz. E Bella, sendo sua amiga, obviamente se preocupara e viera lhe visitar. O mesmo tinha acontecido comigo, que tinha prometido vir vê-la assim que soube do acidente.

No entanto, Bianca sabia que eu viria. E obviamente sabia que Bella viria também. Ainda assim, ela não se deu ao trabalho de me avisar sobre aquela visita. Pela expressão de Bella ao me ver, na verdade, sabia que Bianca não avisara a nenhum dos dois.

— Ora, vamos, sem cerimônias. Não precisamos disso aqui — Ana resmungou enquanto começava a me empurrar educadamente para fora do quarto. — Agora vão lá para baixo e comam alguma coisa enquanto eu cuido da minha doente aqui.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, já estava de volta ao corredor do primeiro andar e a porta fechava atrás de mim. Quando lancei um olhar na direção da porta fechada, dei de cara com Bella que também tinha sido expulsa do quarto. Recuar naquele instante foi como agir por instinto ao me encontrar perto demais dela. Assim como lhe dar as costas e me afastar em direção às escadas era a única coisa a ser feita.

— Carlisle, espera — Bella chamou quando eu já estava no andar de baixo, andando apressado até a porta, pronto para pegar meu casaco dentro do armário e ir embora. Depois ligaria para Ana e pediria desculpas por sair sem me despedir.

Mas ouvir Bella falando comigo pela primeira vez desde que tinha entrado naquela casa me fez parar, não porque ela tinha pedido para eu esperar, mas porque eu fiquei surpreso por ela dirigir a palavra à mim, e igualmente curioso com o que ela poderia querer falar a seguir. Então eu parei, mas não me voltei, continuando ao lado da porta do armário, apenas esperando que ela continuasse.

— Fica — Bella falou por fim, terminando de descer as escadas e parou a uma distância razoável.

Sem me conter, me voltei na sua direção, encarando-a com a expressão mais neutra que consegui.

— Com você aqui dentro? Não, obrigado. — E então simplesmente voltei ao que estava fazendo, pegando meu casaco dentro do armário.

Percebi pela visão periférica que ela se encolheu de leve com as minhas palavras, mas não recuou na sua decisão.

— Você precisa comer alguma coisa. Além do mais, eu não vou ficar — ela se apressou a falar, embora num tom mais fraco agora. — Está mesmo tarde e eu preciso voltar para o hotel.

Parei no meio do movimento de vestir o casaco e a observei enquanto ela se aproximava, mas apenas para passar direto por mim e abrir a porta, saindo em seguida.

Continuei ainda um tempo ali tentando acalmar a minha mente enquanto era assaltado por recordações vívidas dos poucos dias que tinha passado ao lado daquela mulher... Daquela garota. Bella estava com dezessete anos agora, mas isso ainda não fazia dela uma mulher. Ela não tinha mudado muito nesse último ano, na verdade. Talvez seu cabelo estivesse um pouco mais comprido e sua pele um pouco mais pálida, mas de resto era a mesma Bella que tinha na minha mente. A mesma que tinha encontrado chorando na sala da minha casa depois que meu filho a deixara sozinha para ir encontrar a ex-namorada. A mesma Bella que tinha me provocado com suas roupas de menina, seus poemas eróticos, seu comportamento sensual, que agora eu sabia não passar de uma estratégia para se vingar de Edward.

Ainda lembrava, como se tivesse acontecido ontem, do dia em que descobrira essa mentira e vira nos seus olhos a culpa que Bella sentia por ter me magoado. Mas isso não mudava o que ela tinha feito. Não mudava o fato de que ela tinha mentido para mim desde o primeiro instante.

É claro que eu estaria sendo hipócrita se dissesse que não tinha aproveitado cada instante ao seu lado. Mas o que ela tinha feito, abafara todas as boas lembranças.

Se a traição de Esme tinha me deixado abatido, a mentira de Bella tinha me tornado quase descrente quanto ao amor.

Sem me dar conta, tinha ido até a pequena sala de jantar e agora estava sentado à mesa encarando o prato sem realmente ver o que havia nele. Desistindo de tentar comer alguma coisa, porque a fome simplesmente parecia se recusar a vir, apenas levantei da mesa e andei calmamente até a sala, olhando para o relógio de pulso, constatando que estava ficando mesmo tarde para voltar para casa. Se estivesse chovendo muito ou nevando, seria loucura voltar para Forks.

E foi quando eu olhei através da janela para a rua escura lá fora, para ver como estava o clima, que tive a segunda surpresa da noite. A segunda surpresa envolvendo a mesma pessoa.

Bella estava sentada na calçada perto do meu carro, seus braços envolvendo suas pernas, enquanto seu corpo tremia de forma visível por conta do frio.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo ****2**

Parte de mim queria não se importar com isso e simplesmente deixá-la lá fora, mas o meu lado de médico me impedia de ver alguém naquele estado e não fazer nada, sabendo que ela poderia adoecer. Ou talvez eu apenas estivesse tentando me enganar quanto a achar que queria o pior para ela, quando claramente ainda me preocupava.

Tornei a pegar o meu casaco e saí da casa antes de pensar muito a respeito daquilo, porque eu sabia que, no fim, faria a mesma coisa.

— O que está fazendo aí fora? — perguntei, parado em frente à casa, falando num tom alto para que ela me ouvisse através do vento forte, em dúvida se me aproximava ou não.

Bella obviamente se assustou, pulando de onde estava. Meio desastrada, ela ficou em pé, tendo que se apoiar no meu carro quando seu corpo trêmulo de frio se recusou a se firmar.

— Esperando um táxi — ela respondeu apenas.

— Não há táxis nessa região e com-

— Eu liguei para uma empresa. Eles falaram que pode demorar um pouco.

— E com essa tempestade — continuei como se não tivesse sido interrompido — você não vai conseguir táxi em lugar algum. Talvez na orla, com muita sorte.

Bufando irritada, Bella lançou alguns olhares para a rua deserta, como se esperasse que um táxi surgisse do nada, mas logo desistiu quando viu que era uma esperança sem fundamento.

— Será que você poderia me dizer para que lado fica o Flagstone?

— Flagstone? — exclamei, esquecendo completamente de manter a postura distante que tanto me esforcei para exibir, apenas por ouvir aquele nome. — Você está no Flagstone?

— Estou — Bella respondeu recuando um passo quando me aproximei de forma involuntária.

— Aquilo é um motel, Isabella. — Mas então, antes mesmo que as palavras terminassem de sair da minha boca, algo me ocorreu. Algo que eu preferia nem pensar a respeito. — Você veio com alguém?

Só então, ao parar perto de Bella, pude ver melhor seu rosto que a rua escura cobria de sombras. E foi com um aperto no peito que me dei conta de que ela estivera chorando. Não havia lágrimas no seu rosto, mas seus olhos vermelhos e inchados deixavam isso óbvio. Saber que aquilo tinha sido por minha causa, por mais que a desprezasse no momento, me fez sentir o pior dos homens.

— Sinto muito — murmurei, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Mas antes que pedisse desculpas por ter feito-a chorar, voltei à mim a tempo de não deixá-la perceber o quanto ainda me afetava, recobrando a postura firme e distante. — Isso não é da minha conta — completei, me referindo à pergunta feita anteriormente.

Já ia me afastando novamente quando sua voz me deteve.

— Eu não vim com ninguém — ela se apressou a falar, fazendo com que eu me voltasse na sua direção mais uma vez. — Eu só... O Flagstone foi o único que encontrei que não precisava reservar antes.

Eu não queria sua explicação. A vida daquela pessoa não me dizia mais respeito algum. Ainda assim, saber que ela estava sozinha me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Embora isso não significasse exatamente que ela estava solteira. Apenas que tinha vindo sozinha.

Mas, levando em consideração que ela havia me enviado aquela fatídica carta há cerca de três semanas, duvidava muito que ela estivesse namorando. Por outro lado, vindo de Bella eu esperava qualquer coisa.

— O Flagstone fica a cerca de três quilômetros daqui — respondi por fim. — E além do caminho ser perigoso para ser feito a essa hora, aquele lugar não é para você. Acho que você deveria mesmo aceitar o convite de Bianca e ficar aqui.

— Eu não quero atrapalhar — ela comentou, lançando um olhar para a casa às minhas costas. — A mãe de Bianca está toda preocupada com a filha, obviamente, e uma visita em casa agora não vai ajudar. Ela nem mesmo me deixou ajudar a dar banho em Bi quando me ofereci mais cedo.

— Ana não é muito de aceitar ajuda.

— Por isso prefiro ficar num hotel — Bella concluiu, dando de ombros. — Se não posso ajudar, então é melhor ficar fora do caminho para não atrapalhar.

Lancei um olhar para a casa atrás de mim, pensando no que deveria fazer. Ou melhor, pensando no que queria fazer, mas sabia que seria um erro. E pensando no que era certo fazer, mas que estava longe de ser o que eu queria fazer.

Por um lado, tudo que eu mais queria era ir embora dali e só aparecer novamente para visitar Bianca quando tivesse certeza de que Bella estava bem longe. O meu outro lado, no entanto, sabia que deixar Bella ir andando sozinha até o Flagstone – um motel com péssima reputação – seria egoísta e errado.

Então, tudo que fiz foi tornar a entrar na casa sem falar nada, deixando Bella sozinha lá fora, mas apenas por tempo suficiente para subir as escadas e avisar a Ana que estava indo embora e levaria Bella para o hotel em que estava hospedada.

— Entre — pedi, quase ordenando, segurando a porta do meu carro aberta para que ela entrasse. — Vou levar você.

— Não precisa. Eu não quero te tirar do seu cami-

— Apenas entre de uma vez, Bella — pedi impaciente, levando uma mão aos cabelos.

Não sei se por ter visto algo na minha expressão ou por ter começado a chover naquele instante, mas Bella rapidamente entrou no carro e se acomodou no banco do passageiro, colocando logo o cinto de segurança. Dei a volta ao carro e entrei também, batendo a porta com mais força do que era necessário, logo ligando o motor.

O caminho inteiro foi feito em completo silêncio, enquanto eu tentava imaginar o que ela poderia estar pensando. Ao mesmo tempo fazia de conta que Bella não estava sentada logo ao meu lado dentro do meu carro, me obrigando a não pensar na última vez que isso tinha acontecido; na forma como ela tinha me provocado com seus pés no caminho entre Port Angeles e Forks, e em como eu tinha sido fraco e tivera que parar o carro, puxando seu corpo pequeno contra o meu. E me obrigava, principalmente, a não pensar na imagem dela sentado no meu colo, presa entre meu corpo e o volante, seu quadril ondulando contra o meu, me deixando completamente louco de desejo enquanto ela buscava pelo próprio prazer.

Os nós dos meus dedos estavam brancos com a força com que eu apertava a direção, me odiando por ser tão fraco a ponto de sentir meu corpo reagir apenas por aquelas lembranças. Um calor intenso se concentrava na altura do meu quadril e eu me forcei a pensar em outras coisas. Como no que Bella tinha feito no final de tudo, por exemplo.

Sua mentira, sua atitude infantil, foi mais que suficiente para me deixar controlado, embora não mais calmo.

Diminuí a velocidade enquanto entrava no estacionamento no Flagstone, mas pisei no freio antes de parar em uma vaga. Bella, no entanto, deve ter pensado que ali era o ponto final da carona, porque levou uma mão à maçaneta da porta, pronta para sair do carro.

— Espere! — pedi, mais uma vez num tom mais rude do que pretendia. — Você não pode ficar aqui.

— Por que não? — ela perguntou, seu tom claramente soando como um desafio.

Sentia que ela estava me observando, mas minha atenção estava completamente voltada para um ponto mais à frente, onde um casal, sem se preocupar em estar em lugar público e sabendo que qualquer pessoa poderia ver aquilo, transava debaixo da escadaria que levava ao andar superior, os dois em pé, a mulher prensada contra a parede.

— Eu... Eu não vou para aquele lado — Bella falou depois acompanhar a direção do meu olhar, soltando uma pequena exclamação de surpresa. — Meu quarto é aquele ali — ela continuou, apontando para uma porta com tinta vermelha descascada, não muito longe de onde eu tinha parado.

De fato o seu quarto não ficava perto das escadas, mas foi só olhar ao redor para ver que aquele lugar definitivamente não era para alguém como Bella. Além de toda a construção estar em péssimo estado, qualquer pessoa poderia forçar entrada nos quartos, uma vez que o estacionamento ficava em frente a eles, sem qualquer supervisão ou controle de hóspedes. E quando um homem enorme, de barba e aspecto sujo e violento, passou ali por perto e olhou para dentro do meu carro, dando uma atenção especial ao analisar Bella, eu fiquei ainda mais decidido a tirá-la dali.

— Você não vai ficar aqui.

Sem esperar por uma resposta sua, estacionei na primeira vaga que encontrei e desci do carro às pressas, dando a volta no veículo para abrir a porta para ela. Bella desceu confusa, mas me acompanhou quando andei até a frente do seu quarto.

— Pegue suas coisas. Vou levar você para outro lugar.

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Carlisle — ela devolveu em tom de desafio, enquanto procurava as chaves na sua bolsa. — Obrigada pela carona, mas vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

— Esse não é o momento para ser orgulhosa, Isabella. Arrume suas coisas enquanto eu vou encerrar sua conta.

Mais uma vez lhe dei as costas sem esperar por resposta, mas novamente sua voz me impediu de ir muito longe.

— _Eu_ sou a orgulhosa aqui? Por acaso sou eu que estou deixando o orgulho falar mais alto e estou evitando conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre nós?

Aquelas palavras me pegaram mais de surpresa do que eu queria admitir. Eu, definitivamente não estava preparado para falar sobre aquele assunto ainda. E foi apenas por isso que não consegui controlar meu tom ao lhe responder, falando com ela quase aos gritos.

— "_Nós" _nunca existiu, Isabella! Na minha mente, talvez, enquanto você me enganava com seu joguinho sujo e egoísta. Mas nunca houve "nós" de verdade. Não para você! — Enquanto ela me encarava com o olhar arregalado, eu me obriguei a respirar fundo, sentindo minhas mãos tremerem de raiva, quando tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento era despejar nela tudo que tanto queria falar. Mas sabia que aquele não era o lugar nem o momento. Eu não sabia sequer se queria falar sobre aquilo algum dia. — Se você for um pouco esperta, vai evitar tocar nesse assunto novamente, e vai aceitar a minha oferta de sair desse lugar imundo.

Simplesmente lhe dei as costas mais uma vez e andei decidido até a recepção desorganizada, onde um atendente dormia apoiado no balcão. Levei apenas cinco minutos ali dentro, pagando mais do que era cobrado para que ele me deixasse encerrar a conta que estava em outro nome, e dei graças a Deus quando Bella chegou carregando uma pequena mala e lhe entregou as chaves no seu quarto.

Voltamos para o carro em silêncio e saímos depois de guardar sua única bagagem no banco de trás.

— Por que você está fazendo isso? — Bella perguntou depois de um tempo, falando rápido como se tivesse receio de desistir. — Por que você está fazendo isso quando claramente não se importa comigo?

— Porque, diferente de você, Isabella, eu não faço as coisas pensando apenas em mim — respondi antes de sequer pensar um pouco sobre aquela pergunta. Talvez, se eu tivesse pensado mais, aquela resposta não teria sido a mesma. Ou talvez tivesse, mas não de forma tão direta e ríspida. — Você poderia ser uma completa desconhecida para mim, mas ainda assim estaria fazendo a mesma coisa.

O resto do percurso foi feito em silêncio, dessa vez um pouco mais pesado que o anterior, a tensão quase podendo ser tocada dentro daquele carro.

Bella só tornou a falar quando parei o carro em frente ao hotel Queen Victoria, que não era exatamente o melhor de Port Angeles, mas era bom o suficiente a ponto de ter estacionamento privativo, manobrista e carregador de bagagem.

— Você nunca vai me perdoar, não é? — ela perguntou num sussurro, quando parei o carro.

Vendo que ninguém descia, o manobrista que estava ao meu lado se afastou um pouco, como se soubesse que precisava dar um tempo para as pessoas dentro daquele carro.

Respirei fundo olhando apenas para as minhas mãos que continuavam no volante, dessa vez pensando antes de responder, mas apenas porque não sabia o que dizer naquele momento. Mentir e dizer que não? Que eu nunca seria capaz de perdoá-la? Ou mentir igualmente ao dizer que eu poderia fazer isso um dia? O problema era exatamente esse. Eu não fazia ideia.

— Não sei. Na ocasião eu teria dito não, sem titubear, mas dizer que eu sei que vou te perdoar também não seria verdade. Não sei se eu quero te perdoar.

— Ou se eu mereço isso? — ela completou com a voz ainda mais baixa.

Eu não deveria ter olhado na sua direção naquele instante, porque a sua voz pastosa deixava claro que ela estava prestes a chorar. Mas ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas me impediu de responder a sua pergunta, e tudo que eu fiz foi voltar a olhar para a frente, sem enxergar nada de verdade.

Não, eu não achava que ela merecia perdão algum.

— Tudo que escrevi naquela carta era verdade — Bella comentou depois de mais um tempo em silêncio, seu tom ainda trêmulo. — Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que fiz. E por ter te afastado de Edward. Eu sei que a relação de vocês nunca foi boa, mas eu não tinha o direito de piorar tudo. Eu também não menti quando disse que meu maior arrependimento foi ter te enganado e te envolvido naquela vingança idiota. Eu posso ter mentido muito para você naqueles dias, mas _tudo_ naquela carta era verdade.

Aquelas palavras revelavam mais do que eu gostaria de ouvir. Bella não apenas estava se desculpando pelo que fizera, como também estava dizendo de forma indireta que o que ela sentia por mim não havia mudado. Porque a ênfase no "tudo" deixava claro ao que ela se referia.

— Eu nunca tive um relacionamento fácil com o meu filho, e ele ter deixado de falar comigo por esse motivo foi apenas uma desculpa que encontrou para me evitar como vinha tentando fazer há anos. Também não menti naquela carta. Não culpo você por ter me afastado de Edward.

Antes que ela pudesse processar as minhas palavras, saí do carro e entreguei as chaves ao manobrista, enquanto ia até a recepção.

Sim, eu tinha falado o mesmo que Bella. Tinha deixado claro que tudo que havia naquela carta era verdade. Inclusive a parte em que tinha me apaixonado por ela.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo ****3**

Enquanto o carregador auxiliava Bella com sua bagagem, cheguei à recepção e logo fui questionado sobre o nome que estava na reserva.

Esse era o problema de alguns hotéis da região. Sem reserva, mesmo tendo quartos disponíveis, eles simplesmente não aceitavam hóspedes. Não sei que tipo de estratégia de negócios era aquela, mas não queria perder tempo insistindo.

— Drew Humphries está no hotel? — perguntei sem me dar ao trabalho de responder à pergunta da recepcionista.

— Sim, senhor.

— Diga a ele que Carlisle Cullen está aqui.

— Claro. Só um momento.

Eficiente como qualquer funcionária de um hotel como aquele, a recepcionista logo se ocupou com o telefone, passando a informação que tinha lhe dado. E exatamente no mesmo instante em que Bella parou perto de mim, o gerente se aproximava, abrindo um sorriso ao me ver.

— Dr. Cullen, que surpresa! — ele exclamou, dando a volta ao balcão para se aproximar e apertar a minha mão. — Como vai?

— Bem, obrigado. Espero que não tenha atrapalhado.

— Não, de forma alguma.

Conhecia Drew há cerca de cinco anos, quando ele sofrera um acidente de carro durante uma viagem e fora levado para o hospital de Forks. Fui seu médico durante as três semanas que ele ficara internado, e ele sempre me visitava quando ia fazer a fisioterapia. Com isso, acabamos desenvolvendo uma amizade que me dava abertura para pedir certas coisas.

— Preciso de um favor, Drew — pedi depois de me afastar do balcão com ele, evitando que a recepcionista ou Bella ouvisse a conversa.

— Claro. Se estiver ao meu alcance, farei o possível.

— Sei que é política do hotel não aceitar hóspedes sem reserva, mas você poderia abrir uma exceção dessa vez?

— Claro, Carlisle! — ele respondeu de pronto, abrindo um sorriso. — Você vai ficar por quanto tempo?

— Na verdade não é para mim. A garota que está ao lado do balcão — falei, fazendo um leve movimento com a cabeça para apontar naquela direção — é uma amiga de Bianca, que trabalha na minha casa.

— Sim, eu lembro dela. Garota simpática, muito atenciosa — Drew comentou, lembrando do dia em que fora jantar na minha casa e Bianca o mimara fazendo seu prato favorito.

— Bem, Bianca sofreu um acidente de moto ontem, e Bella veio de Phoenix para visitá-la. Mas como não conseguiu se hospedar em lugar nenhum por não ter reserva, acabou no Flagstone. — Não fiquei nada surpreso quando ele fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome, conhecendo a reputação do lugar melhor do que eu.

— Não se preocupe. Vou mandar preparar um quarto para ela agora mesmo.

— Obrigado, Drew.

Conforme prometido, voltamos para o balcão e ele rapidamente instruiu a recepcionista a fazer o check-in de Bella, pegando seus dados em seguida. Na hora de pedir o cartão, no entanto, me apressei a lhe dar o meu, mesmo sob protestos.

— Você não precisa pagar nada para mim — Bella reclamou.

— Esse hotel custa duzentos dólares por noite, Isabella. Você vai querer pagar? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando ela me encarou chocada ao ouvir o preço.

Nada mais foi dito e a recepcionista se limitou a terminar de preencher o que faltava antes de entregar as chaves a Bella que a aceitou em silêncio. E da mesma forma ela se afastou, seguindo o carregador que levava a sua pequena mala. Ainda fiquei um tempo ali a observando se afastar e entrar no elevador, antes de me despedir de Drew e voltar para o meu carro que o manobrista rapidamente trouxe.

Levantar na manhã seguinte não foi nada fácil. Não apenas por ter chegado tarde depois de dirigir o caminho inteiro de volta para Forks no meio de uma tempestade, mas por ter levado um longo tempo para conseguiu dormir finalmente, depois de pensar em Bella e na sua presença que me pegara completamente de surpresa. E mesmo depois que finalmente o sono venceu, foi apenas para sonhar com ela, de novo e de novo, sonhos em forma de lembranças de tudo que tinha acontecido naquela casa, sonhos que mais poderiam ser considerados pesadelos, como o momento em que descobri a sua mentira, e intermináveis discussões em que eu gritava com ela enquanto Bella chorava pedindo meu perdão.

Aquele sonho específico me fez acordar no meio da madrugada, cansado como se estivesse mesmo discutindo com alguém. Mas logo voltei a dormir, mais uma vez sendo invadido por sonhos que envolviam a mesma pessoa. Dessa vez, no entanto, sendo acometido por imagens de Bella parecendo um pouco mais velha, talvez com uns vinte ou vinte e dois anos, preparando o café da manhã na minha cozinha vestida apenas com uma camisa minha. A mesma que ela tinha ficado para si ao ir embora há um ano. E não escapou da minha atenção o fato de que ela, no sonho, usava uma aliança na mão esquerda.

Foi nesse instante, quando olhei para a minha própria mão e vi uma aliança idêntica, que meu despertador tocou, me trazendo de volta à realidade.

Por conta desse último sonho, no entanto, quase cheguei atrasado no hospital, apenas por ter ficado tempo demais na cama tentando imaginar se aquilo poderia ter acontecido mesmo. Se Bella não tivesse feito tudo que fez apenas para se vingar de Edward, haveria alguma chance de nós ainda estarmos juntos? Talvez até casar um dia?

Por mais que eu quisesse culpá-la pelo fim do nosso curto relacionamento, algo me dizia que aquilo só serviu para antecipar as coisas. Afinal, de que forma seria possível que algo entre nós fosse duradouro, ou definitivo? Bella só tinha dezesseis anos... Bem, dezessete agora. E não apenas pela diferença de idade, mas ela vivia em outro estado, estudava em outro estado. Sua vida estava bem longe daqui, longe de mim. E por mais que eu um dia tivesse pensado que poderíamos dar um jeito nisso, a verdade é que seria quase impossível.

Na minha pausa para descanso no hospital, aproveitei para ligar para Bianca para saber como ela estava, me desculpando por sair da sua casa sem falar com ela e prometi que iria lhe visitar novamente em breve. Mas é claro que para isso, antes me certificaria de que Bella não estivesse mais na cidade.

Cheguei um pouco mais tarde que o normal naquela noite por ter me distraído conversando com uma paciente idosa que praticamente estava morando no hospital para se tratar de um caso de pneumonia, e me surpreendi ao ver o carro de Ana parado na entrada.

Quando tinha ligado mais cedo para falar com Bianca, Ana tinha perguntado se eu queria que ela levasse algo para o meu jantar aquela noite, mas eu lhe assegurei que não era necessário e que poderia muito bem preparar a minha própria comida. E ainda assim ali estava ela, indo contra a minha vontade.

Estacionei dentro da garagem e fui direto para a cozinha de onde vinha um cheiro delicioso, já ensaiando a bronca que daria em Ana por ter dirigido até Forks debaixo de chuva apenas para fazer o meu jantar. Mas quando abri a porta, no entanto, qualquer reclamação ficou entalada na minha garganta. Porque não era Ana quem estava ali. A pessoa que estava dentro daquela cozinha, se movendo de um lado para o outro como se fizesse parte daquele ambiente, era Isabella Swan.

Foi impossível não lembrar do sonho em que ela preparava o nosso café da manhã, usando minha camisa e com uma aliança no dedo. E apenas para me certificar de que eu não estava sonhando, meu olhar caiu direto na sua mão esquerda, quase suspirando aliviado ao ver que não havia nada ali.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntei de uma vez, soando mais brusco do que pretendia. Ou talvez não tanto quanto queria.

— Cozinhando o jantar. O que mais seria? — ela respondeu apenas me olhando rapidamente por sobre o ombro antes de voltar a atenção para a panela no fogo. — Vá tomar um banho. Estou fazendo corvina ao vinho branco. Espero que goste.

Um resmungo exasperado escapou pela minha garganta, enquanto eu levava uma mão aos cabelos, entrando mais na cozinha aquecida.

— Eu quero saber o que você está fazendo na minha casa. Como entrou aqui?

— Ana me deu a chave.

Continuei esperando que ela falasse mais, mas aquela parecia ser a sua única resposta.

— Por que você está aqui, Isabella? — perguntei impaciente, parando quase ao seu lado, mas a uma certa distância.

— Já disse. Vim fazer o seu jantar. — E sorrindo ela me encarou brevemente, sem parar de mexer o conteúdo da panela. — Agora vá logo tomar o seu banho.

Fiquei ainda alguns segundos encarando-a, mesmo quando ela não me olhava mais, tentando encontrar um sentido para tudo aquilo. Bella estava se fazendo de idiota ou eu tinha perdido alguma coisa?

— Tudo bem. Vamos começar de novo — falei depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez. — Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui, querendo saber o que você veio fazer na minha casa quando está cansada de saber que eu não te quero aqui. Você não é idiota a ponto de achar que sua presença aqui, depois de tudo o que fez, seria bem vinda. Então faça um favor a nós dois, Isabella. Pare de agir como se estivesse na sua casa e vá embora.

Eu estava bem atento a cada um dos seus movimentos, então vi o exato instante em que ela engoliu em seco, sua mão estremecendo de leve quando ela voltou a mexer a colher depois de parar por uns segundos.

— Ana queria vir aqui fazer o seu jantar mesmo depois de você dizer que não precisava — Bella começou, dessa vez evitando o meu olhar. — Ela já estava saindo de casa quando James chegou para visitar Bianca. Ela não queria deixar os dois sozinhos, então me pediu para vir. Eu disse não de início, mas ela sabe que eu passei um tempo aqui na sua casa no ano passado e achou que eu fazer o seu jantar hoje seria uma boa forma de retribuir a hospitalidade. E como Ana não sabe o que aconteceu, eu não podia simplesmente dizer que não podia fazer esse favor. — Quando ela ergueu os olhos na minha direção, vê-los cheios de lágrimas não deveria ter feito com que eu me sentisse mal, mas fez. — Mas não se preocupe, porque só fiz jantar para uma pessoa. Se você for tomar banho agora, quando voltar eu já terei ido embora.

Meu orgulho, no entanto, queria dizer que eu não ia comer nada que ela tivesse preparado. Mas eu sabia que seria infantilidade da minha parte agir dessa forma, então apenas me afastei e saí da cozinha, indo direto para o meu quarto em seguida.

E conforme Bella tinha prometido, a casa estava vazia quando terminei o banho. A única indicação de que Bella tinha estado ali mais cedo era mesa posta para uma pessoa e o cheiro de peixe e legumes que ainda pairava no ar.

Parecia que o destino estava conspirando contra mim.

Quando pensei que tinha superado tudo que acontecera no ano anterior, tinha recebido a carta de Bella apenas para jogar na minha cara que eu nunca fui capaz de esquecê-la. Porque no momento em que vi seu nome escrito naquele envelope, meu coração tinha dado um pulo tão grande dentro do meu peito, que era quase como se ela estivesse de fato aparecido na minha frente.

Então, três dias depois do Natal, ela aparece de verdade na minha frente, como uma espécie de presente distorcido, mais uma vez me fazendo perceber que eu nunca seria capaz de ser indiferente à sua presença.

— _Dr. Cullen, o senhor está aí? Dr. Cullen? _

A voz de Bianca de repente me trouxe de volta ao presente e eu olhei ao redor como se esperasse vê-la entrando na sala a qualquer momento. Mas então me lembrei que Bianca provavelmente estava na sua casa, deitada na cama com a perna machucada apoiada em uma almofada. Foi só então que me dei conta de que ela estava falando no telefone, através da secretária eletrônica.

Levantei do sofá correndo para atender, pensando logo que algo de ruim deveria ter acontecido para ela me ligar a essa hora. E, de alguma forma, o primeiro rosto que me veio à cabeça foi o de Bella.

— Bianca, está tudo bem?

— _Ah, Dr. Cullen, que bom que o senhor atendeu_. — Ela falava um pouco baixo, quase como se estivesse sussurrando. — _Está tudo bem sim. Quer dizer, mais ou menos._

— O que aconteceu?

— _Eu sei que o senhor não quer falar nesse assunto, e mais uma vez me desculpe por estar me metendo nisso, mas é que-_

— Bianca, se você vai falar de Isabella, eu prefiro que pare agora — adverti, esfregando o rosto com uma das mãos enquanto voltava para a sala, sentando no mesmo sofá que estava antes.

— _Eu não estaria ligando se não fosse realmente necessário, Sr. Cullen._

— Eu sei que ela é sua amiga e que você quer vê-la bem, mas para mim ela não existe mais. E eu agradeceria se você não insistisse nesse assunto.

— _Talvez o senhor dê sorte então e Bella deixe de existir. Talvez ela morra essa noite, congelada dentro do carro da minha mãe _— Bianca soltou de uma vez, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz, e falando rápido, como ela fazia quando estava irritada.

— Espera... O quê?

— _Bella me ligou há meia hora perguntando se eu conhecia algum desvio na rodovia que ela pudesse pegar, porque houve um deslizamento. Falei para ela que não havia nenhum desvio e pedi para ela voltar para a sua casa, mas Bella se recusou. E eu sei que o senhor a odeia, mas por favor, não deixe a minha amiga passar a noite na estrada. Está nevando, Dr. Cullen._

Ao final, Bianca estava praticamente implorando, falando ainda mais rápido. E mais uma vez eu não precisei pensar muito para decidir o que iria fazer.

Me despedi rapidamente de Bianca e corri para o meu carro, saindo da garagem quase cantando pneus, dirigindo sem muita precaução até onde Bella estava.

5


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo ****4**

Não demorou muito para que eu encontrasse o carro de Ana estacionado no acostamento da estrada, cerca de dois quilômetros depois da saída de Forks. Parei com o meu carro atrás do dela e desci, só então me dando conta de que, na pressa para sair de casa, esquecera de vestir o casaco. Então agora aqui estava eu com apenas uma camisa de manga cumprida, a neve caindo, embora por sorte não estivesse ventando.

Quando parei ao lado da pick-up de Ana, bati na janela fechada do lado do motorista, o vidro embaçado demais para que eu conseguisse enxergar alguma coisa lá dentro. Mas consegui ver um vulto levantando, percebendo que Bella deveria estar deitada. Sua mão logo se dirigiu ao vidro para limpar o que estava embaçado, e eu consegui observar seu cenho franzindo quando ela viu quem estava ali.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou depois de abrir um pouco a janela.

— Bianca me ligou — respondi, sendo impedido de falar mais alguma coisa quando Bella soltou um resmungo.

— Eu pedi para ela não fazer isso, ok? Daqui a pouco alguém aparece e limpa isso do caminho — Bella falou, apontando distraidamente para a pilha de neve que bloqueava a passagem na estrada a cerca de cinquenta metros de onde estávamos.

— Dificilmente alguém vai limpar a estrada a essa hora. Então porque você não liga logo esse carro e me segue de volta para a minha casa?

— Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

— Isabella, eu não vou deixar você passar a noite dentro desse carro. Vai acabar morrendo congelada.

— Já disse que estou bem. Quando estiver com muito frio, é só ligar o carro e o aquecedor.

Impaciente, tentei abrir a sua porta, mas estava trancada.

— Abra, por favor.

— O que você quer?

— Só abra a porta, está bem? — insisti tentando não gritar de irritação com a sua atitude, e Bella logo fez o que eu pedia, permitindo que eu lhe apontasse a falha nesse seu plano maluco de passar a noite dentro do carro. — Ana nunca enche o tanque. Você só tem um terço de combustível e isso não dá nem para metade da noite. Agora, não sei você, mas eu estou congelando aqui fora. Então, se não for pedir demais, será que dá para você parar de ser teimosa e ligar logo esse-

— Ir para a sua casa para quê? — ela perguntou irritada, tentando puxar a porta para fechá-la, mas foi impedida pelo meu corpo que estava no caminho. — Para você ficar jogando na minha cara o quanto eu errei e o quanto você me odeia? Obrigada, Dr. Cullen, mas eu passo.

Continuei parado ali encarando-a enquanto Bella mais uma vez tentava fechar a porta. Com um suspiro cansado, tomei impulso e subi no carro, vendo-a rapidamente se afastar ao perceber a minha intenção, abrindo espaço para que eu sentasse ao volante.

— O que você está fazendo?

— O que parece que eu estou fazendo? — perguntei já ligando o motor, mas não saí de imediato, apenas deixando o aquecedor ligado e agradecendo internamente pelo ar quente que soprou em minha direção. — Escute, Bella. Eu posso não querer você na minha casa nem na minha vida, mas isso não significa que eu queira que você morra congelada, está bem?

— Eu não... Eu não vou morrer congelada, Carlisle. Não seja exagerado.

— Eu não estou sendo exagerado. Está fazendo dezesseis graus negativos lá fora. Você pode não morrer de frio, mas vai acabar adoecendo. — Respirando fundo, encostei minha cabeça no encosto do banco por alguns segundos antes de voltar a encará-la. — Eu admito que se pudesse escolher, iria preferir que você não estivesse aqui, está bem? Mas você está, e veio por um bom motivo. Bianca precisa de você agora, não apenas por conta do acidente, mas por conta do comportamento de Ana em relação a James. Ela precisa de apoio nesse momento para lidar com a mãe e acho que você é a pessoa ideal para isso. Então por ela, que foi por quem você fez essa viagem, por favor, vamos voltar para a minha casa onde você pode esperar até a estrada ser liberada.

Bella pareceu pensar um pouco, ainda me encarando com o cenho franzido, antes de falar novamente.

— Só se você prometer que não vai falar mais nada sobre o que aconteceu. Se você prometer esquecer esse assunto, ao menos até eu ir embora de novo, eu vou com você.

— Fique longe do meu caminho e isso será fácil — devolvi de imediato.

— Viu só? Você não consegue. Você não consegue deixar isso para lá. Então não, Carlisle. Eu vou ficar aqui.

— Isabella, pare de ser absurda! Você não pode passar a noite dentro desse carro com esse frio que está fazendo! — praticamente gritei, me voltando no banco para ficar de frente para ela.

— Ah, desculpe por ter sentimentos, Dr. Cullen — ela devolveu com ironia, falando tão alto quanto eu. — Me desculpe por ter ficado magoada ao ouvir tudo que você falou para mim desde que me viu na casa de Bianca. Desculpe por querer evitar ouvir mais grosserias.

— A verdade é dura, não é? — Mas dessa vez, antes mesmo de terminar de falar, eu já me arrependia daquelas palavras. E ver a expressão sofrida que seu rosto assumiu, fez com que eu me sentisse ainda pior, fazendo minha voz morrer na garganta. — Desculpe.

O silêncio se instalou dentro daquele carro, Bella de cabeça baixa, enquanto meu olhar desviava para a neve que caía lá fora.

— Tudo bem. Eu prometo que não vou mais trazer esse assunto à tona — falei por fim, dessa vez num tom mais controlado. Esperei até que ela voltasse a me encarar e a vi assentindo de leve. — Você vai me seguir com o carro ou prefere que eu vá dirigindo?

— Eu... Posso dirigir. Vou precisar dele amanhã para voltar.

Desci do carro em seguida, correndo de volta para o calor do meu e liguei para Bianca quando já estava dirigindo, avisando que Bella iria passar a noite na minha casa. Mas não foi até voltarmos para casa, que a percepção quanto ao fato dela dormir debaixo do mesmo teto que o meu, implicou algo de fato. Algo além de ter que lidar com alguém que eu queria ver a quilômetros de distância.

Depois de estacionar de volta na garagem, me apressei para a porta de entrada para abri-la para Bella, só lembrando que ela estava com a chave quando cheguei ao hall e a encontrei tirando o casaco úmido pela neve. E o que eu vi ali foi o suficiente para me transportar de volta para os dias em que nós ficamos juntos.

Quando a vira na minha cozinha, invadindo o meu espaço mais cedo naquela noite, tinha ficado tão irritado que sequer notara o que ela vestia. Não que ela estivesse se vestindo de forma provocante. Muito pelo contrário. E o problema era exatamente esse. Com aquela roupa, Bella estava parecendo extremamente inocente. Extremamente Lolita.

Quando ela se voltou na minha direção ao ouvir meus passos, me apressei a desviar o olhar do seu corpo, forçando minha mente a parar de tentar adivinhar o comprimento daquelas meias brancas. Não era da minha conta se elas encontravam a barra da saia nos joelhos ou subiam até a coxa. Não me interessava sequer se aquele "B" pendurado no seu colar estaria gelado em contato com sua pele alva.

— Eu liguei para Bi agora quando estava chegando — Bella comentou, apoiando o casaco em um dos braços. — Mas ela falou que você já tinha avisado que eu vou ficar por aqui.

— Sim. Para ela não ficar preocupada.

— Bem, de qualquer forma, ela disse que tem algumas roupas dela num quarto aqui no andar de baixo. Disse que eu posso pegar alguma coisa para dormir. Se você não se incomodar, é claro.

— Por que eu me incomodaria? — perguntei, franzindo o cenho, e Bella apenas deu de ombros.

A instrui rapidamente onde ficava o quarto e subi as escadas em seguida, deixando-a sozinha, sem me preocupar sequer em organizar as coisas para que ela dormisse. Naquele instante eu não conseguia pensar em ser educado. Só precisava me afastar.

Mas mesmo depois de horas rolando na cama, nada conseguia me fazer dormir. Cheguei até a colocar uma música clássica num volume baixo para tentar relaxar, mas de nada adiantou. Minha mente insistia em me levar na direção de um único pensamento.

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella.

Por mais que eu tentasse não pensar, era como um ímã me atraindo para aquele nome. Aquele rosto. Aquela garota. E eu fazia o possível para esquecer. Para me focar apenas no que ela tinha feito de ruim para mim, mas as lembranças dos momentos agradáveis insistiam em me atormentar. Principalmente os momentos mais intensos.

O dia em que dançamos juntos na minha sala de ginástica. A forma como ela chupara aquele pirulito com os olhos cravados nos meus. Como, por conta do estado embriagado e excitado em que ficara naquela noite, eu tinha esquecido todos os meus princípios e praticamente abusara dela, agindo como um depravado. Como eu ficara confuso e ainda mais excitado ao saber que ela tinha permitido que eu a tocasse daquela forma. E depois, quando finalmente me rendi aos seus encantos e a tomei como minha.

Lembranças de nós dois na minha cama, ou na sua; nós dois na piscina quando eu tinha conseguido sentir o máximo prazer apenas por lhe dar prazer; e depois, naquele mesmo dia, eu havia lhe ensinado a se divertir mais com o sexo. Todas aquelas imagens pareciam tão vívidas na minha mente que era como se tivesse acontecido há apenas alguns dias. Como se meses não tivessem passado. E da mesma forma como acontecera naquela época, meu corpo continuava reagindo como um maníaco sexual, que não conseguia sequer lembrar de ter seu corpo em cima do meu, sentada no meu colo usando nada mais que um pequeno top preto, sem se animar de forma exagerada.

Desistindo de tentar dormir, levantei da cama e fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto como se quisesse fazer a água levar embora aquelas imagens. Fiquei ainda longos minutos em frente ao espelho, tentando buscar algum sentido para aquelas reações, mas acabei por desistir. Ao voltar para o quarto e ver que já passava das duas da manhã, eu quase soltei uma imprecação, irritado com Bella por me deixar naquele estado, mas ainda mais irritado comigo, por me permitir reagir daquela maneira. Por ser tão fraco com alguém que nada mais tinha feito a não ser mentir para mim.

Sabendo que seria inútil deitar agora quando minha mente passava por todo aquele turbilhão, desci as escadas indo direto para o meu pequeno bar, me servindo de uma dose de uísque.

Mas nem bem tinha dado dois goles quando um barulho na cozinha me levou naquela direção.

Talvez daqui a alguns anos eu pudesse admitir que essa foi uma das minhas atitudes mais idiotas. Eu sabia quem estava fazendo aquele barulho. E mesmo querendo evitá-la mais que tudo, aqui estava eu abrindo a porta da cozinha, me deparando com Bella esquentando água para colocar na xícara que estava ao lado do fogão, com um pequeno sachê dentro.

O susto que ela tomou ao me ver ali não foi nada se comparado ao que eu tomei ao me deparar com ela. Sim, eu sabia que Bella estaria ali, mas não estava preparado para o que ela poderia estar usando.

— Desculpe, eu não queria te acordar — ela murmurou depois de se recompor do susto, tentando puxar a barra do cardigã para baixo discretamente.

— Não acordou. Eu... estava acordado — a tranquilizei, erguendo meu copo de uísque para comprovar o que falava. — Insônia?

— Muita coisa na cabeça — Bella respondeu, voltando a preparar o seu chá.

E naquele instante, quando ela ficou de costas para mim, vê-la assim tão à vontade, usando apenas um cardigã que mal cobria metade das suas coxas, foi como se eu tivesse parado de pensar. Aliás, eu pensava. Mas não em voltar para o meu quarto como deveria fazer. Ou talvez até voltar, mas não sozinho. Por isso, e apenas por isso, foi impossível filtrar as palavras que saíram da minha boca a seguir.

— Muita culpa? Ou novos planos para tentar me seduzir?

Vi seu corpo ficar rígido e ela parou no meio do movimento de tirar a chaleira do fogão.

— Você prometeu que não ia falar sobre isso — ela lembrou num tom baixo, sem se voltar na minha direção.

— Não é só você que pode mentir, sabe? — murmurei antes de dar um pequeno gole no uísque que de repente parecia amargo na minha boca.

Sim, eu queria machucá-la um pouco. Eu queria ficar com raiva dela naquele momento e parar de pensar o quanto meu corpo ainda desejava o seu.

— Por favor, para com isso, Carlisle — Bella pediu, continuando de costas para mim, parecendo ter desistido de preparar o chá, apoiando as mãos no balcão ao lado do fogão e abaixou a cabeça.

— A verdade dói, não é?

Mais uma vez ela continuou de costas em silêncio, e eu queria mais que tudo que ela virasse e gritasse comigo, apenas para eu poder gritar de volta e descarregar aquela tensão que estava me consumindo.

— Eu já pedi desculpas pelo que fiz. Sei que foi errado te usar para me vingar de Edward, mas depois que eu comecei a te conhecer melhor, eu-

— Olha para mim quando estiver falando, Isabella — ordenei por entre os dentes, apertando o copo entre os meus dedos. — Seja lá o que você tiver para falar, seja adulta e olhe na minha cara.

Levou um tempo, mas lentamente Bella fez o que eu mandava, ficando de frente para mim, ainda apoiada no balcão. Mais uma vez seus olhos estavam marejados, mas dessa vez aquilo não fez efeito nenhum em mim, tamanha era a raiva que estava sentindo. Só não conseguia saber exatamente se eu estava com mais raiva dela ou de mim.

— Eu admito que te usei, está bem? — ela continuou depois que um pequeno soluço escapou da sua garganta e uma única lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. — Mas quando eu fui te conhecendo melhor, a vontade de me vingar diminuía. Você sempre me tratou tão bem. Sempre tão educado. E depois, quando ficamos juntos, a forma como você me olhava, como você me tocava, me fazia sentir especial. Eu me apaixonei por você, Carlisle. E eu-

— Cala a boca! — gritei, apoiando o copo com força na mesa à minha frente. — Cala a boca, Isabella! Tudo que sai da sua boca é sujo. Eu não quero ouvir as suas mentiras.

— Eu não estou mentindo! — ela gritou de volta. — Eu amo você!

— Você não ama ninguém a não ser a si. Você não passa de uma pirralha mimada que usa as pessoas como se elas fossem seus fantoches, sem se preocupar com o que elas vão sentir ou o quanto elas podem sair machucadas. Por que eu deveria acreditar nas suas palavras agora? — Enquanto eu continuava a gritar com ela, sem perceber fui me aproximando o suficiente para ver detalhadamente a olheira profunda que circundava seus olhos e as lágrimas que agora escorriam abundantes. — Você mentiu desde o começo. Mentiu quando disse que já tinha feito sexo com Edward. Mentiu ao dizer que não era mais virgem. Fingiu querer alguma coisa comigo de verdade. Me fez de idiota, agindo como se sentisse algo por mim. Por duas semanas, Isabella, enquanto eu me permitia ficar perto de você, você me usou por causa de uma vingança idiota.

— Me desculpa — Bella implorou com a voz embargada, estendo uma mão na minha direção, mas eu rapidamente me esquivei do seu toque.

— O que você pensou que aconteceria depois que você jogasse na cara de Edward que tinha traído ele? O que você achou que eu iria fazer quando descobrisse tudo, Isabella? Pensou que eu ficaria feliz em te ver discutindo com o meu filho? Em saber que eu fui enganado por todo aquele tempo? Você deve achar que eu sou um imbecil se pensou que as coisas continuariam como estavam. Porque se você pensou mesmo que teria alguma chance de nós continuarmos juntos depois de eu descobrir o tanto que você mentiu para mim, então você é mais burra do que eu imaginava.

Naquele instante Bella tentou se afastar e sair correndo da cozinha, mas eu a detive, segurando seu braço com mais força do que deveria e a fiz se voltar para mim e me encarar.

— Valeu a pena? — perguntei, parando de gritar, findando por falar entre os dentes novamente. — Todo o seu plano foi muito bem sucedido. Você se vingou de Edward como queria. Mas valeu a pena, Isabella?

— Não — ela respondeu apenas, seus olhos vermelhos fixos nos meus.

Soltei seu braço de repente, deixando que ela sentasse em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa que havia ali e observei enquanto ela continuava a chorar com o rosto escondido entre as mãos, seu corpo pequeno sendo sacudido pelos soluços incessantes.

— Se coloque no meu lugar, Isabella. Se eu tivesse feito para você, tudo que você fez para mim, você me perdoaria? — perguntei ainda parado no meio da cozinha apenas observando-a.

Sua resposta veio apenas como um menear de cabeça e levou alguns segundos até que ela erguesse o olhar.

— Agora se coloque no meu lugar — ela murmurou depois de respirar fundo. — Se fosse você a ser traído, o que você teria feito?

Havia um tom de desafio na sua voz embargada que me fez pensar duas vezes antes de responder. Antes de fazê-lo, no entanto, me aproximei dela e sentei na cadeira ao seu lado, ficando de frente para ela.

— Essa é a diferença entre nós dois, Bella. Está aqui — falei, tocando de leve na sua testa com a ponta do indicador, e meu tom calmo pegou até a mim de surpresa. — Quando fui casado com a mãe de Edward, descobri que ela estava me traindo com meu colega de trabalho. Cheguei em casa mais cedo um dia e os dois estavam juntos. Mas ao invés de fazer um escândalo ou me vingar de qualquer um dos dois, simplesmente fui embora e pedi o divórcio no dia seguinte. Já você foi tola em continuar com Edward mesmo sabendo que ele estava te traindo, e foi infantil por planejar uma vingança idiota como aquela. — Uma mecha caiu no seu rosto e eu não resisti ao impulso de colocá-la atrás da sua orelha, tocando seu rosto de leve. — Agora me diz como eu posso acreditar em alguma coisa do que você fala? Quando, desde que te conheci, tudo que você fez foi mentir para mim. Tudo que você fez, a forma como você se vestia na minha frente, como se movia, as palavras que saíam da sua boca, a forma como você me tocava como se fosse sem querer. Tudo foi intencional, calculado para me fazer querer você. Uma mentira atrás da outra.

— No começo sim, mas depois... Não era mais, Carlisle. A última vez que eu menti para você, ou omiti, foi quando não falei que era virgem. Mas se eu não falei, foi apenas porque eu tinha medo que você me rejeitasse. E eu não queria que você se afastasse quando eu já estava tão dependente. Eu posso ter mentido no começo para te seduzir, mas quando você começou a corresponder, minha reação aos seus toques era a mais pura verdade. E você não pode negar que também queria aquilo. Você gostou de cada segundo.

— Sim, eu gostei, Bella. Gostei e não nego — falei, afastando a mão do seu rosto, aproveitando para recuar um pouco. Porque trazer aquele assunto à tona, estando tão perto dela, não fazia muito bem para a minha mente que precisava se manter focada naquela conversa. — Eu estaria te enganando se dissesse que não adorei cada momento ao seu lado. Que eu não perdia a linha de raciocínio sempre que você estava perto demais. E também seria egoísta da minha parte colocar toda a culpa em você por eu ter sido fraco a ponto de não conseguir resistir a você, e de ter me deixado envolver a ponto de me apaixonar. Nós dois erramos. E talvez eu tenha errado um pouco mais por ter chegado ao ponto de começar a pensar num futuro ao seu lado. Então, por isso, eu não posso te culpar. Foi um erro meu. Me envolvi demais.

Seu olhar caiu para a suas mãos que se torciam em seu colo, e eu cheguei a pensar em levantar e ir embora, quando ela tornou a falar.

— Eu estraguei tudo.

Mais uma vez levei uma mão ao seu rosto, fazendo-a me encarar, e dessa vez, ver seu choro silencioso trouxe de volta aquele aperto sufocante no meu peito.

— Nós dois erramos, Bella. Nós nos deixamos levar, indo muito além do que estávamos preparados. E eu gostaria muito de dizer para deixarmos isso para trás e tentar de novo. Mas eu não sei se poderia te pedir para ficar aqui comigo e largar a sua vida em Phoenix. Eu seria egoísta se te pedisse isso. Não apenas porque não é justo fazer você desistir de tudo por minha causa, mas também porque eu não sei se sou capaz de confiar em você novamente. — E então, antes de falar algo que me arrependesse ou ouvir algo que me fizesse voltar atrás, simplesmente levantei e me afastei.

Ao ouvir sua voz, no entanto, parei com a mão na maçaneta, sem me voltar.

— "Amor não é amor, se quando encontra obstáculos se altera, ou se vacila no mínimo temor. Amor é um marco eterno, dominante, que encara a tempestade com bravura; É astro que norteia a vela errante, cujo valor se ignora lá na altura. Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora, seu alfanje não poupa a mocidade; Amor não se transforma de hora em hora, antes se afirma para a eternidade."

Por mais que aquela não fosse a primeira vez que Bella citava um poema inesperado no meio de uma conversa, e por mais que aquele poema específico fosse tão conhecido e até um pouco gasto, aquelas palavras me pegaram mais de surpresa do que eu queria admitir. E me assustaram até o último fio de cabelo, apenas por se tratar da mais pura verdade. E foi por causa desse medo que eu, contrariando o tanto que tinha acusado Bella de mentir, fiz o mesmo.

— Acho que o que sentimos pode nunca ter sido amor, afinal.

7


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo ****5**

Nem bem tinha fechado a porta atrás de mim e já sentia vontade de voltar e dizer que estava mentindo. Que ainda a amava, apesar de tudo. Mas eu tinha sido honesto ao dizer que seria incapaz de pedir que ela largasse a sua vida para vir morar comigo. Talvez até pudesse dizer que iria com ela para onde ela quisesse, mas uma vez já arrisquei deixar Forks e tentei construir minha vida com Esme em outra cidade, e não dera certo. Eu podia me enganar ao pensar que dessa vez seria diferente, mas não tinha certeza.

Então, sem saber o que fazer, apenas fiquei ali do lado de fora da cozinha, sentado no chão, encostado à porta fechada, ouvindo os soluços de Bella.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas quando finalmente levantei, sentindo meus músculos protestando por ficar tempo demais na mesma posição, nenhum som se fazia ouvir no cômodo ao lado. Olhei rapidamente para o relógio de pulso, vendo que já passava das cinco da manhã, e em breve eu estaria saindo para ir trabalhar, embora minha disposição para isso fosse zero.

Preocupado com o silêncio dentro da cozinha, abri a porta lentamente, espiando o seu interior antes de entrar por completo. Bella estava sentada na mesma cadeira em que a deixei há mais de uma hora, seu rosto agora repousado no seus braços cruzados em cima da mesa. Ao me aproximar mais, percebi que ela dormia tranquilamente, apesar da mancha molhada na manga do cardigã deixar claro que ela estivera chorando quando parara naquela posição.

Sem mal pensar no que fazia, me abaixei um pouco ao seu lado, passando uma mão por baixo dos seus joelhos e a outra ao redor da sua cintura, erguendo-a nos braços com facilidade. No seu sono frágil, Bella acordou, de início parecendo assustada, mas logo relaxou quando me viu, se aconchegando no meu peito como se ali fosse o lugar mais confortável que ela poderia estar. E sem qualquer palavra, tanto minha quanto dela, a levei até o quarto que Bianca costumava usar, no andar de baixo, sabendo que Bella não tinha subido as escadas em momento algum para se acomodar em um dos quartos de hóspedes.

O quarto não era tão grande quando os demais da casa, mas Bianca tinha feito um excelente trabalho deixando-o bonito e confortável depois que lhe dera carta branca para decorar como quisesse.

Lentamente depositei o corpo pequeno na cama bagunçada, puxando a colcha grossa para cobrir suas pernas que tinham ficado completamente de fora, quase deixando sua calcinha à vista. Mas antes que eu pudesse me afastar, uma mão gelada me deteve.

Me voltei para perguntar o que ela queria, mas me vi incapaz de falar qualquer coisa quando senti seu polegar descrevendo círculos na minha mão, seus olhos cravados no meu rosto, me encarando com tanta intensidade que me tirou a linha de pensamento. Por muito pouco não sentei naquela cama apenas para ficar mais perto dela, querendo remover aquela única mecha que caía no seu rosto, se perdendo na curva do seu pescoço delicado.

Foi com muito esforço que desvencilhei nossas mãos, recuando um passo antes de sucumbir à tentação.

— Precisa de algo? — perguntei por fim no tom mais neutro que consegui empregar à minha voz, rezando para que ela não respondesse "você", porque se isso escapasse da sua boca, eu sabia que estaria perdido.

— Eu só... queria te olhar pela última vez.

E ainda assim, de alguma forma aquelas palavras ditas num sussurro fraco conseguiu ser pior do que eu poderia esperar.

A constatação de que aquela seria a última vez que veria aquela doce garota quase me fez ruir em desespero, como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada. Antes, quando nos separamos depois daquela fatídica tarde de sábado quando Edward aparecera, eu estava com tanta raiva que só queria distância dela. E mesmo quando a raiva diminuíra e a saudade começara a se fazer presente, ainda havia a mágoa que continuava querendo-a longe. Só agora percebia o quanto meu orgulho tinha camuflado a falta que sentia dela. Mas eu sabia que deveria me afastar. Deixar que algo acontecesse entre nós novamente seria a maior besteira que eu poderia fazer, mesmo querendo mais que tudo ao menos abraçá-la. E foi por isso que lhe dei as costas naquele momento, sem falar uma palavra sequer, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu precisava daquela distância para pensar com clareza. Precisava ir embora e deixar Bella ir.

Já passava das duas da tarde quando meu nome foi anunciado no autofalante do hospital, avisando que tinha uma ligação na linha três. Me dirigi à recepção mais próxima e peguei o telefone, me surpreendendo ao ouvir a voz de Bella.

— _Carlisle, eu sei que você não quer falar comigo, mas não é por mim que estou ligando, ok? _— ela avisou, falando rápido com a voz levemente nervosa.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntei, levando uma mão aos cabelos, me chutando mentalmente por sentir meu coração dando um pulo só de ouvir aquela voz.

— _As estradas ainda estão interditadas na saída de Forks e eu preciso ir para Port Angeles agora! Por favor, me diz que você conhece alguém que tenha uma escavadeira ou algo assim._

— A prefeitura faz isso, Bella. Eu conheço o pessoal de lá, mas eles já devem estar trabalhando nisso. E você não precisa sair correndo. Não é como se eu fosse te expulsar da minha casa. Se precisar, por ficar mais tempo até-

— _Já falei que não é por minha causa, Carlisle. Bianca me ligou agora chorando e eu preciso ir para lá _— ela me cortou, falando ainda mais rápido.

— O que aconteceu? Por que Bianca estava chorando?

— _Não é da sua conta _— Bella respondeu num tom duro e um silêncio se instalou entre nós, que durou até que a ouvi suspirando. — _Desculpe. Sei que você também se preocupa com ela, mas é que... Bem, é que ela discutiu com a mãe de novo por causa de James _— ela respondeu por fim, falando mais calma agora_. _—_ E parece que foi bem sério. James estava lá. Foi visitar Bi e Ana começou a soltar indiretas, pelo que entendi. E parece que quando Bi reclamou e pediu para ela parar, a mãe dela ficou mais direta e expulsou James da casa. Eu não entendi bem o que aconteceu depois disso, porque foi meio difícil entender o que Bianca falava, mas no fim James foi embora depois de Ana ameaçar se mudar da cidade se ele não se afastasse. E Bianca, é claro, está desesperada porque não pode sair da cama e a mãe a trancou no quarto. _— Mais um silêncio se seguiu às suas palavras, e mais uma vez foi ela a interrompê-lo. — _Eu preciso ir para lá, Carlisle. Ela precisa de mim._

— Eu vou fazer algumas ligações — prometi, ouvindo um rápido "obrigada" antes de desligar.

Optei por tirar meu horário de almoço agora, já que ainda não tinha comido nada, e passei na lanchonete do hospital, comprando um lanche apenas antes me recolher ao meu escritório. Passei os minutos seguintes ligando para todas as pessoas que poderiam me ajudar naquele momento. Infelizmente, nenhuma daquelas ligações foram úteis.

A equipe da prefeitura estava ocupada em limpar as ruas dentro da cidade, dando prioridade às avenidas que davam acesso à delegacia e hospital, pedindo aos moradores para evitar sair de casa de fosse possível. E as duas únicas escavadeiras da única empresa terceirizada que havia na cidade estava com todo o equipamento alugado para a própria prefeitura, depois que as outras escavadeiras pararam de funcionar há dois dias.

Cheguei a pensar em ligar para uma pessoa que conhecia em Port Angeles e que talvez pudesse me ajudar com isso, quando uma ideia me ocorreu. Talvez fosse loucura da minha parte me meter nesse assunto e ligar para Ana, mas aquilo estava me incomodando demais para que conseguisse ficar em silêncio.

Assim, sem pensar duas vezes, peguei o telefone novamente, e liguei para a casa da minha antiga governanta, torcendo para que ela não me mandasse parar de me meter no que não me dizia respeito.

— Ana, sou eu, Carlisle — me identifiquei depois que ela atendeu ao terceiro toque.

— _Ah, olá, Dr. Carlisle. Como vai? Espero que Bella não esteja lhe causando nenhum problema._

— Está tudo bem — falei apenas, resolvendo não pensar demais naquele seu comentário. — Na verdade, eu estou ligando por causa de Bianca.

— _Ela está bem, não se preocupe. Está se recuperando muito bem._

— Eu imagino que sim, mas não foi por causa da saúde dela que liguei. — Respirei fundo antes de continuar, agradecendo por Ana não ter falado nada durante o meu curto silêncio. — Bella me ligou agora e contou o que aconteceu. Sobre Bianca e James, eu digo. E eu espero não estar indo longe demais em me envolver nesse assunto, mas...

— _Sem cerimônias, Dr. Carlisle. Você é quase da família. Praticamente viu Bianca crescer. Tem todo direito de falar o que quiser. Eu só não sabia que você estava ciente desse namoro absurdo._

Ali estava o ponto que eu precisava abordar.

— Bianca me contou do namoro há cerca de um ano. E, honestamente, Ana, não sei porque você acha isso tão absurdo.

Mas antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ela me interrompeu.

— _Como não? Esse homem é dez anos mais velho que ela, dono de um bar, e fica andando para cima e para baixo naquela moto. Na moto que fez minha filha quebrar uma perna! _— ela completou quase gritando. — _Eu sempre fui contra esse relacionamento. Onde já se viu um homem daquela idade querer namorar a minha filha? Eles começaram a se encontrar quando ela só tinha dezesseis anos, sabia? Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas? É claro que eu nunca aprovei. Homens dessa idade só querem uma coisa e minha filha não é mulher para servir de diversão para ninguém. _

— Você já chegou a pensar que eles se amam de verdade?

— _Ora, é provável que eles se amem, ou pensem que é isso que sentem, mas se aquele depravado está pensando que eu vou deixar minha filha se envolver mais com ele, está muito enganado. Não quero Bianca saindo com ele. Nunca quis isso e acho que agora finalmente consegui o que queria._

— E o que você queria, Ana? Ver sua filha infeliz? — perguntei, me sentindo mais irritado do que deveria, mas tentei manter minha voz calma. — Eu conheci James e já os vi juntos. E pode ter certeza de que nunca vi Bianca mais feliz do que quando ela está com ele. Eu sei que é difícil para você aceitar esse relacionamento, mas você tem que pensar que-

— _Você está mesmo falando sério? Você aprova esse namoro, Dr. Carlisle? _— ela perguntou, me interrompendo com a voz surpresa.

— E por que não aprovaria?

— _Você ouviu a parte em que eu falei que ele tem dez anos a mais do que ela?_

Aquela pergunta, apesar de não me acusar de forma alguma, fez com que eu me sentisse levemente culpado. Ana estava chocada com a diferença de idade entre James e Bianca. O que ela diria se soubesse do meu envolvimento com Bella?

— Eu ouvi, mas continuo não vendo nada de errado nisso. — Ao menos não mais. — E se você analisar bem, vai ver que não há mesmo nada de errado — falei num tom firme. — Eu vi a forma como James se comporta perto de Bianca, ou como ele fala nela. Como se o mundo dele girasse em torno apenas dela. Ele pode ser mais velho sim, mas é independente, responsável, um homem de negócios, como você acabou de dizer. Você preferia que ela estivesse saindo com um moleque que não quer nada com a vida, que mora na casa dos pais e não pensa em outra coisa a não ser contar vantagem? — perguntei, mas não lhe dei tempo de responder. — E Bianca é madura o suficiente para saber escolher quem é melhor para ela. Eles se amam, Ana. É apenas isso que você deve levar em consideração. Você me deu permissão para falar o que quiser, então aqui vai um conselho: esqueça os preconceitos, esqueça as diferenças que há entre eles, e saia do caminho. Deixe os dois ditarem o próprio futuro, ou você será a única prejudicada nisso tudo. Bianca já fugiu uma vez para ficar com o namorado e ela pode até não fazer isso de novo, mas se você forçar o fim do relacionamento, vai acabar perdendo o respeito da sua própria filha, apenas por não respeitar as vontades dela. Pode até ser que esse namoro não dê certo e que tudo acabe um dia, mas isso depende apenas daqueles dois.

— _E se algo acontecer? E se ele a magoar?_

— Isso será problema apenas dela. Se acabar, esteja lá para consolar sua filha, mas deixe-a tomar as próprias decisões — aconselhei com a voz mais calma agora. — Deixe-os ser felizes, Ana. Pode até não durar para sempre, mas eles merecem ser felizes.

Ela ainda tentou argumentar, mas eram argumentos fracos e sem fundamento, que logo foram vencidos com mais duas ou três palavras. No fim, ela aceitou ligar para James e pedir para ele ir lá para os dois conversarem. Talvez aquilo não desse em nada, mas agora ao menos eu tinha feito a minha parte, tentando abrir a mente de Ana para o namoro da filha.

Logo depois de encerrar aquela conversa, liguei para casa para avisar a Bella que tinha falado com Ana, deixando-a mais tranquila.

— _Obrigada, Carlisle _— ela murmurou, ficando em silêncio por pouco tempo. — _Alguma novidade sobre a liberação da estrada?_

— Só ao final da tarde, pelo que me falaram.

— _Hum... Bem, então eu vou logo me organizar para ir embora. Você se incomoda se eu preparar o seu jantar? Não estou fazendo nada aqui mesmo então achei que... Bem, se você não se incomodar, posso fazer algo._

Fiquei alguns instantes em silêncio. Não pensando naquela pergunta, embora estivesse a ponto de dizer que ela estava sendo absurda por achar que eu iria me aborrecer se ela fizesse o meu jantar. Mas o que eu pensava nada tinha a ver com aquela pergunta. A minha mente, na verdade, estava bem longe, e longe permaneceu por alguns segundos mais, até que me dei conta de que Bella ainda estava à espera de uma resposta, e talvez a minha demora em falar fizesse com que ela interpretasse meu silêncio de forma errada.

— Bella, você poderia me esperar chegar em casa? — perguntei por fim. — Nós precisamos conversar.

5


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo ****6**

Quando cheguei em casa, logo senti o aroma do jantar no ar, mas ignorei aquilo por um instante e me dirigi à sala, de onde ouvia o som da televisão ligada. Ao me ver, Bella imediatamente a desligou e ficou em pé, tentando calçar as pantufas que estavam no chão.

— Desculpe ter ligado a televisão — ela pediu, parecendo nervosa. — Fiquei um pouco entediada.

Andei calmamente na sua direção, vendo-a franzir o cenho quando cheguei perto demais e sentei no sofá onde ela estivera.

— Sente, por favor — pedi num tom baixo, tentando organizar as ideias na minha mente, enquanto me obrigava a parar de pensar no quanto ela estava doce naquela roupa.

Respirei fundo antes de começar a falar, só o fazendo depois que Bella estava acomodada no sofá, sentada quase de frente para mim.

— Eu não vou negar que o que você fez me magoou muito, Bella. Não apenas por conta do que já sentia, como também porque eu nunca esperava que você fosse capaz de fazer aquilo. E nem coloco a culpa completamente na sua imaturidade, porque você foi esperta o bastante para traçar aquele plano idiota.

— Carlisle, eu-

— Me deixa terminar, por favor — pedi num tom firme, a silenciando. — Mas eu também estaria sendo egoísta em colocar toda a culpa do fim do nosso relacionamento nas suas costas. A verdade é que eu não sei se devo te perdoar, Bella. Não porque você não mereça ou porque eu tenha deixado de te amar... — Respirei fundo mais uma vez, me obrigando a continuar quando um brilho de esperança surgiu nos seus olhos castanhos. — O fato é que eu não acho que nós devemos ficar juntos. Seria errado por muitos motivos. Nós _começamos _isso da forma errada. Não apenas porque, no começo, para você isso nada mais era do que uma vingança contra Edward. Mas eu também agi errado ao consentir com essa traição. Era o meu próprio filho a quem estava enganando. E não importa o quanto você ache que ele mereceu isso, mas continua sendo errado. Mas também tem o fato de que você é muito jovem, Bella.

Ela ia me interromper mais uma vez, mas não lhe dei oportunidade, continuando a falar tudo que precisava.

— Isso não sou eu voltando ao meu preconceito com a nossa diferença de idade — me apressei a esclarecer. — Você tem dezessete anos e toda uma vida em Phoenix. E era nesse ponto que eu queria chegar. Porque não sei se conseguiria deixar Forks para tentar algo ao seu lado, quando tudo pode nem dar certo entre nós no final. E também não posso te pedir para largar tudo lá e ficar aqui comigo. Eu tentei fazer isso por Esme, e não deu certo. E quando ela tentou fazer o mesmo por mim, as coisas só pioraram. Então, antes de chegar ao ponto em que nós dois passamos a nos odiar, eu prefiro me afastar e pedir para você ir embora.

— Não muda o fato de que você me quer longe daqui — ela murmurou com a voz fraca.

— Não. Não muda. Mas agora você sabe o real motivo.

— Porque você tem medo de tentar.

— Porque eu tenho medo de perder as lembranças boas do tempo que tivemos juntos — a corrigi. Esperei que Bella falasse mais alguma coisa, mas quando ela se manteve em silêncio apenas me encarando de volta, resolvi dar aquela conversa como encerrada. — Era só isso que eu precisava falar para você — falei, já ficando em pé. — Não vá embora hoje, para não ter que dirigir à noite.

— Não escolha por mim, Carlisle — Bella finalmente falou, quando eu já estava saindo da sala.

Sabia que ela não estava se referindo apenas à minha sugestão para ela dormir ali aquela noite, mas apenas continuei meu caminho, saindo da sala e a deixei sozinha.

Naquela mesma noite, no entanto, ouvi quando Bella foi embora, o som dos pneus da pick-up chegando até mim, apenas porque estava muito atento a qualquer som diferente que ouvisse na casa. E, mais uma vez, ela fora embora sem se despedir.

— Isso não é você tentando me juntar com Bella de novo, é, Bianca? — perguntei, me recostando na poltrona, olhando ao redor para o meu escritório do hospital que definitivamente estava precisando de uma reforma.

Bianca tinha me enviado uma mensagem mais cedo pedindo para que eu lhe ligasse durante o meu intervalo, e agora me pedia para que fosse à sua casa quando pudesse.

— _Minha mãe disse que o senhor falou com ela_ — Bianca explicou, embora não tivesse respondido minha pergunta de forma direta. — _Eu só gostaria de agradecer, mas pessoalmente. E James também quer falar com o senhor. Então quando der, não precisa ter pressa, mas-_

— Tudo bem. Acho que dá para ir hoje mesmo.

— _Obrigada, Dr. Cullen._

Conforme prometido, ao final do turno fui direto para a casa de Bianca, combinando também de passar a virada do ano por lá, por insistência dela e de Ana. Assim que encerrei meu turno, tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa que sempre deixava de reserva na minha sala. Por sorte, a chuva e a neve tinham dado uma trégua. E embora ainda houvesse muitos destroços de galhos por conta do vento forte, consegui chegar antes das nove da noite.

Assim que cheguei, Ana logo me disse para subir, avisando que Bianca estava à minha espera com James. Queria perguntar onde Bella estava, mas como não a vi no andar de baixo, deduzi que ela provavelmente estaria com a amiga no quarto. Ao menos não precisava ficar sozinho com ela e acabar ouvindo algo que não estava preparado. Ou falando algo que poderia me arrepender.

Mas quando entrei no quarto, no entanto, depois de bater e ser autorizado a entrar, quase dei meia volta e saí correndo daquela casa. O problema é que meus pés grudaram no chão, enquanto meus olhos grudavam naquela garota deitada ao lado de Bianca, usando nada mais que um minúsculo short rosa e uma camiseta combinando, deitada de bruços de costas para a porta, lendo um livro qualquer enquanto seus pés balançavam no ar. E eu sabia que havia mais pessoas naquele quarto, mas simplesmente não conseguia vê-los.

Um nó se formou na minha garganta e me obriguei a desviar o olhar, só conseguindo me mover quando percebi alguém se aproximando pela minha visão periférica. Então me dei conta de que James estava parado à minha frente com uma mão estendida.

— Como vai, Dr. Cullen? — ele cumprimentou educadamente, um sorriso no seu rosto.

— B-bem — gaguejei, tendo que pigarrear para soar mais natural. — E você, James?

— Muito bem, obrigado.

— E você, Bianca, como está? — perguntei, ainda parado no mesmo lugar por puro medo de me aproximar daquela cama, mas me forcei a manter o olhar fixo no rosto daquela que me encarava como se tentasse conter um riso.

— Bem, obrigada, Dr. Cullen.

— Bianca disse que o senhor falou com a mãe dela ontem — James falou, apontando para uma cadeira perto da sua onde ele voltava a sentar, e eu me movi até ela, sentando de forma quase automática. — Não vou dizer que tenho certeza de que meu relacionamento com ela vai ser perfeito de agora em diante, mas seja lá o que o senhor tenha falado, foi o suficiente para fazê-la mudar muito comigo.

— Fico feliz de ter ajudado, James.

— Ela conversou comigo hoje mais cedo, sabe — ele continuou. — Disse que não tinha nada contra mim de uma forma específica, mas que não achava que o nosso namoro era certo. Eu pensei que ia ouvir toda aquela conversa de novo que terminaria com ela me expulsando daqui, mas Ana falou também que via o quanto eu fazia a filha dela feliz e que estava disposta a me dar uma chance.

— Eu ainda achei um pouco injusto da parte dela — Bianca comentou e James riu, pegando sua mão na dele.

— Do jeito que as coisas estavam antes, meu amor, eu só tenho a agradecer pelo que ela nos ofereceu.

— _Bi, escuta isso_ — Bella falou de repente num tom baixo, mas eu estava tão ciente da sua presença, que podia ouvir até mesmo a sua respiração. James continuou falando algo, mas não conseguia ouvir. Minha atenção estava completamente focada nela, embora meus olhos continuassem no homem à minha frente. — _"Você provocou o incêndio. Está rugindo quente. Meus lombos estão queimando. Eu não vou esquecer de você. Você aqueceu o coração que estava desgarrado. Esperança renovada. A luxúria tomou controle. Você tem os movimentos. Eu mal posso esperar para o nosso próximo encontro se realizar. Esperando que seja mais cedo que o anterior, e cada vez melhor. Desejo de mergulhar-"_

— Isabella, pare! — ordenei por entre os dentes, a interrompendo. Meu olhar estava voltado agora apenas para minhas mãos sobre meus joelhos, mas o silêncio que dominou o quarto naquele instante era um claro sinal de que ninguém tinha entendido bem aquele meu tom brusco. Isabella, no entanto, entendera perfeitamente.

— O que eu fiz? — ela perguntou com a voz falsamente inocente e meu olhar rapidamente disparou na sua direção.

Apesar da sua expressão estar séria, com uma leve surpresa estampada, seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma diferente. Daquela mesma forma que ficava quando ela estava tramando algo para me tentar ou quando estava excitada. E ela nem mesmo se abalou com o meu olhar duro e irritado.

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder à sua pergunta e voltei a atenção a James.

— Você estava dizendo...?

— Eu... Er... — Ele lançou um olhar a Bianca como se pedisse por ajuda, e eu vi pelo canto do olho quando ela deu de ombros. — Eu estava falando sobre... Sobre... Estava dizendo que sempre que o senhor quiser ir ao bar, será muito bem vindo. Por conta da casa. Como agradecimento pelo que fez por nós.

Não tive chance de lhe agradecer pelo convite, porque ouvimos a mãe de Bianca o chamando do andar de baixo.

— Ela tem que parar de te fazer de empregado — Bianca comentou enquanto James levantava rindo.

— Não me incomodo de ajudá-la, amor. Ao menos isso me dá chance de conhecê-la melhor e deixar que ela me conheça também.

Depois que ele saiu, um silêncio estranho invadiu o quarto, ninguém parecendo saber o que falar, mal se atrevendo trocar olhares. Já estava pensando em sair do quarto e oferecer minha ajuda no lugar de James quando Bianca começou a se mover na cama, fazendo menção de levantar.

— Me ajuda a ir ao banheiro, Bella? — ela pediu, estendendo uma mão a amiga que prontamente ficou em pé para lhe ajudar.

O problema é que isso fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais exposta para mim. Suas pernas nuas passaram ao meu lado quando ela começou a levar Bianca até o banheiro, apoiando-a pela cintura enquanto a outra mancava, evitando pisar no chão. Praticamente pulei para longe, com medo de que Bella acabasse esbarrando em mim sem querer. Ou de propósito. Assim que Bianca ficou sozinha dentro do banheiro e Bella se recostou ao lado da porta fechada para esperá-la, resolvi dar um basta naquela situação.

— O que deu em você, Isabella? — perguntei, falando por entre os dentes enquanto me forçava a olhar apenas para o seu rosto, e não para suas pernas. Ou para o pedaço da sua barriga que a camisa curta deixava visível. Ou como aquela roupa rosa e de babados a fazia parecer ainda mais com uma Lolita.

— Eu? O que eu fiz? — ela perguntou novamente com aquela fingida inocência.

— Não se faça de boba. Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. E eu espero que você pare com isso agora mesmo!

— Parar com o quê, Carlisle? — Então, como se apenas aquele fingimento não fosse suficiente, Bella ainda ficou na ponta dos pés, franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio inferior, tudo ao mesmo tempo, me deixando sem reação por alguns segundos.

— Pare de tentar me seduzir, Isabella! — ordenei, por muito pouco não gritando, e me adiantei até ela, sentindo toda a raiva me dominar. A minha vontade era pegá-la pelos ombros e sacudir seu corpo, mas no instante em que minhas mãos chegaram aos seus ombros, um sorriso que nada tinha de inocente atingiu seus lábios.

— Era só um teste para você, Carlisle — ela comentou com aquele sorriso perverso nos lábios e então deu um passo à frente, me forçando a recuar com a intensidade do seu olhar. — Só precisava saber se você ainda era afetado por mim dessa forma. E agora que tenho a resposta — Bella continuou, me empurrando de leve pelo peito. Pensei que fosse cair no chão, tão fraco e surpreso que estava com aquela sua atitude, mas caí sentado na cama de Bianca —, vou atrás do que é meu.

— Bella...

— Você não tem o direito de escolher por mim, Carlisle — ela continuou, subindo no meu colo, sentada de frente para mim com um joelho de cada lado no meu quadril. — Se eu quiser deixar tudo para trás e ficar aqui com você, é uma decisão só minha. E se eu quiser ir embora, vai ser porque eu quis, e não porque você me expulsou da sua vida, numa idiota tentativa de ser nobre. Escute bem o que vou falar — Bella praticamente ordenou, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos, me forçando a encará-la. Não que eu conseguisse olhar para outro lugar no momento. — Eu não quero que você seja nobre. Eu quero você, Carlisle. E acho que você lembra bem que eu sempre corro atrás daquilo que quero, não lembra? E enquanto tento te convencer de que não vou a lugar nenhum — ela continuou, agora guiando minhas mãos para a suas coxas nuas. Apertar a carne macia foi como agir por instinto — o que acha de brincarmos um pouco?

— Opa, desculpem.

Quase pulei da cama quando ouvi a voz de Bianca e a vi parada à porta do banheiro apoiada no portal de madeira. Só me contive por Bella ainda estar em cima de mim.

— Saia, Isabella — pedi num tom baixo, usando as mãos que estavam nas suas coxas e a levei ao seu quadril, erguendo-a no ar e então a tirei de cima de mim.

Assim que ela voltou para ajudar a amiga, levantei apressado, ficando de costas para as duas, para que não vissem o meu estado de crescente excitação apenas por esse breve contato com Bella. Fiquei encostado ao lado da janela olhando para a escuridão na rua lá fora, enquanto ouvia as duas conversarem em sussurros. Não podia entender tudo, mas ouvi alguns pedidos de desculpas de Bianca, e outras vezes era Bella dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Não, não estava nada bem. Porque se Bella estava mesmo disposta a me seduzir com aquele joguinho novamente, sabia que dificilmente conseguiria resistir.

Dificilmente?

Lancei um novo olhar para Bella que agora estava debruçada ao lado de Bianca ajudando a arrumar seus travesseiros, deixando seu quadril em evidência com sua bunda empinada bem na minha direção. Eu _definitivamente _não conseguiria resistir.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo ****7**

Assim que me senti mais controlado, desci até onde Ana estava, oferecendo minha ajuda para os últimos preparativos para a festa de virada de ano que seria ali mesmo na sua casa. Claro que isso era apenas um pretexto para que eu não tivesse que ficar no quarto com Bella.

Pouco antes das onze da noite, os convidados começaram a chegar. Apenas alguns familiares e poucos amigos. Quando todos já tinham chegado, James entrou na sala com Bianca nos braços, colocando-a confortavelmente em um dos sofás com o pé apoiado num banquinho com uma almofada em cima. Mas eu mal prestei atenção quando as pessoas começaram a se aglomerar a sua volta, querendo saber como ela estava e assinar no seu gesso. Porque Bella estava ali também.

Apesar do seu vestido ser comportado, com mangas e chegando até seu joelho, ainda assim fui incapaz de desviar o olhar dela, não apenas porque ela estava linda, mas porque ali, preso ao seu pescoço, estava o colar que tinha lhe dado no ano anterior, um dia depois de tirar sua virgindade. Um dia antes de tudo acabar.

Como se sentisse meu olhar em cima dela, Bella olhou na minha direção e sorriu de leve, começando a se aproximar.

— Posso? — ela perguntou, apontando para o copo de uísque na minha mão.

— Você não tem idade para beber — falei apenas, me afastando dela sem lhe dar tempo de tentar nada.

Depois disso tentei evitá-la de todas as formas, saindo de perto cada vez que ela se aproximava. E quando a contagem regressiva começou, faltando um minuto para a meia noite, todos estavam tão animados dentro daquela casa que nem mesmo perceberam quando saí da sala e fui me refugiar na cozinha, apenas porque Bella estava me olhando com tanta intensidade que não consegui suportar.

Faltava agora apenas vinte segundos e eu continuei ali no escuro, meu copo de uísque vazio ao meu lado, na mesa onde estava encostado. Na minha mente eu contava os segundos junto com as vozes altas que vinha da sala. Dezoito, dezessete, dezesseis... Estava me aproximando dos dez quando a porta tornou a abrir e por ela entrou aquela de quem eu estava fugindo. Nas suas mãos havia duas taças de champanhe e ela me entregou uma sem falar nada, parando à minha frente. Mesmo no escuro da cozinha, eu conseguia ver seus lábios se movendo no mesmo ritmo dos números na minha mente. Oito, sete, seis, cinco...

Quatro... Bella deu um passo à frente.

Três... Outro passo, o suficiente para preencher o espaço que faltava, colando nossos corpos.

Dois... Contrariando tudo que tinha decidido e minha determinação em manter distância, levei uma mão ao seu rosto, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para o lado. Mantive minha mão ali, sem conseguir reagir de outra forma.

— Um — sussurramos ao mesmo tempo, nossos olhares fixos um no outro, exatamente um segundo antes de eu cobrir sua boca com a minha enquanto todos gritavam vivas e desejavam um feliz ano novo na sala ao lado.

Foi apenas um roçar de lábios, mas o suficiente para me deixar com o coração disparado de tal forma que quando interrompi o beijo, estava arfando como se tivesse corrido por quilômetros.

— Feliz ano novo — ela murmurou, ainda com o rosto muito perto, permitindo que eu sentisse seu perfume misturado ao cheiro de morangos que vinha do seu cabelo, e ainda sentir o calor do seu corpo que continuava contra o meu.

— Feliz ano novo — falei, só então lembrando de tirar minha mão do seu rosto, deixando-a cair pesadamente ao lado do meu corpo.

Mas quando ela recuou um passo, o vazio que o calor do seu corpo deixou me fez agir por impulso mais uma vez, puxando-a de volta para perto, uma mão possessivamente segurando-a pelo quadril. Nossos olhares voltaram a se encontrar e lentamente eu tirei a taça da sua mão, colocando-a junto com a minha ao lado do meu copo vazio de uísque, antes de puxar seu rosto para perto do meu novamente, voltando a cobrir seus lábios.

Dessa vez, no entanto, o beijo não teve nada de calmo. Não era mais um simples roçar de lábios. Línguas, dentes, respirações arfantes... Tudo fazia parte daquele beijo que parecia querer compensar o tempo que passamos separados. Esse ano longe não me fizera esquecer o gosto dos seus lábios ou como era gostoso sentir seus dedos acariciando minha nuca enquanto ela retribuía o beijo. Mas fora o suficiente para me deixar desejoso por mais, de forma que parecia que tempo algum seria o bastante. Eu não conseguia parar de beijá-la. Eu não _queria _parar. Mas quando senti o gosto salgado na minha boca, abri os olhos ainda sem interromper o beijo, e mesmo embaçado por estar perto demais, vi seu rosto banhado em lágrimas.

— Bella — murmurei, recuando apenas o necessário para poder encará-la, mas ela rapidamente me abraçou, escondendo seu rosto no meu peito enquanto seu corpo era sacudido por soluços.

— Por favor, me dá mais uma chance — ela implorou com a voz entrecortada, me abraçando com ainda mais força quando envolvi seus ombros, puxando-a para mais perto. — Me deixa provar que eu mereço sua confiança. Me deixa provar que eu não vou a nenhum lugar.

— Shhh... Não fala nada — murmurei, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto ela continuava chorando contra o meu peito.

Eu não queria pensar que houvesse alguma chance para nós dois. Tinha medo de ter esperanças e depois me decepcionar. Mas a verdade é que eu não conseguia ser tão forte assim com Bella. Por mais que minha mente soubesse o que era certo ali, meu coração teimava em falar mais alto, quase gritando para que eu ao menos tentasse fazer aquilo dar certo.

— Está tudo bem aí?

Me voltei assustado quando a lâmpada acendeu, vendo Ana parada à porta nos encarando com o cenho franzido. Não sei que conclusão ela poderia tirar daquela situação, mas só esperava que não fosse a certa. Ao menos ela não tinha entrado quando estávamos nos beijando.

— Está sim, Ana — respondi simplesmente, pensando numa desculpa qualquer, enquanto continuava acariciando os cabelos de uma Bella ainda soluçante. — Saudade de casa. Apenas isso.

— Ah, pobre garota. Ter que passar a virada de ano longe da família para ficar com a amiga.

Assenti apenas enquanto a observava andando calmamente pela cozinha, pegando alguns utensílios, só então saindo e nos deixando a sós novamente.

— Carlisle... — Bella começou, apertando minha camisa entre suas mãos que agora estava sobre meu peito.

— Não, Bella — a interrompi, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e a afastei para encará-la. — Não vamos falar sobre isso aqui, está bem? Depois conversamos.

Ela ainda me olhou por um tempo com os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes pelas lágrimas, fungando um pouco, e então assentiu de leve.

— Promete que vai pensar?

— Prometo.

Eu não falei mais com Bella depois daquele encontro na cozinha. Não muito depois da meia noite, me despedi de todos, pedindo desculpas por sair tão cedo. Mas como ainda precisava enfrentar a estrada de volta para Forks e tinha que acordar cedo para ir trabalhar, não tinha opção.

Normalmente aquele seria meu primeiro dia de folga, mas tinha trocado o plantão com um dos médicos que queria passar o feriado com a família. E como eu não ia fazer nada mesmo naquele dia, aceitei a troca.

Cheguei em casa bem tarde e fui direto para a cama, conseguindo dormir depois de poucos segundos. E mesmo com o que tinha acontecido aquela noite, com o beijo e minha promessa de pensar em dar uma segunda chance a nós dois, aquela foi uma das noites que melhor dormi em muito tempo. Como se apenas a possibilidade de algo dar certo entre nós dois já fosse o suficiente para me deixar mais leve.

"_Dr. Cullen, favor comparecer a recepção. Dr. Cullen, recepção."_

Ouvi meu nome sendo chamado no auto falante do hospital, e terminei de atender a paciente no quinto andar, antes de descer até aquela área, torcendo para não ser algum parente querendo notícias que eu não tinha, ou ex-pacientes que insistiam em ser atendidos apenas por mim, independente de qual fosse o problema.

Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa quando cheguei à recepção e encontrei Bella à minha espera.

Ela estava de costas para o corredor de onde eu vim, e eu pude observá-la por um tempo sem que ela me visse, tendo que engolir em seco ao ver sua roupa. Bella conhecia meu fraco por aquele seu estilo inocente de se vestir e sabia bem como me tentar.

— Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela se voltou rapidamente com um sorriso no rosto, e me estendeu uma bolsa térmica.

— Vim trazer seu almoço.

Aceitei aquela bolsa apenas por estar sem reação, mas rapidamente recuei quando ela deu um passo na minha direção.

— Não precisava ter feito isso.

— Ana comentou essa manhã que você estaria trabalhando e que era injusto almoçar essa comida de hospital logo no primeiro dia do ano — ela explicou ainda sorrindo e então deu de ombros. — Achei que seria uma boa ideia. Você não comeu ainda, comeu?

— Não.

— Ótimo. Então eu te faço companhia, porque também não comi e trouxe o suficiente para duas pessoas.

Quando ela tentou entrelaçar nossas mãos como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, mais uma vez recuei.

— Pare com isso, Isabella!

— Carlisle, você não vai querer chamar atenção aqui, vai? — ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Olhei ao redor rapidamente vendo que ninguém estava de fato prestando atenção em nós dois, mas se eu continuasse recuando a cada vez que ela tentasse se aproximar, alguém poderia perceber que algo estava errado. E a última coisa que eu queria era que um dos meus colegas de trabalho me vissem com medo de uma garotinha.

Suspirando em derrota, apenas fiz um sinal para que ela me acompanhasse, seguindo até um dos elevadores.

Em silêncio, chegamos ao meu escritório no terceiro andar, e eu rapidamente me refugiei na minha cadeira atrás da mesa.

— Pensou sobre o que conversamos? — Bella perguntou, indo direto ao ponto.

Era incrível como ontem ela tinha chorado e implorado por uma segunda chance depois do nosso beijo, e agora aqui estava ela, transbordando confiança e autocontrole.

— Ainda não — respondi, desviando o olhar das suas pernas quando a vi rindo ao perceber onde estava a minha atenção.

— Hum... — ela murmurou apenas, antes de se aproximar. A minha vontade era empurrar a cadeira para trás para aumentar a distância entre nós, mas me obriguei a parar de agir com tanta covardia. — Precisa de incentivo para pensar?

— Não — respondi apressado, me recostando na cadeira quando Bella parou ao meu lado, de frente para mim, se apoiando despreocupadamente na minha mesa.

Um riso suave escapou dos seus lábios antes que ela erguesse um pouco seu corpo, sentando na mesa. Um nó se formou em minha garganta quando a vi deslizando um pouco para o lado, de forma a ficar exatamente à minha frente. Eu queria não olhar naquela direção, mas meus olhos pareciam ser atraídos para o meio das suas pernas como se aquele ponto fosse um ímã. Eu só queria descobrir a cor da sua calcinha.

— Sabia que eu sonhei com você essa noite? — ela comentou e eu me forcei a olhar para cima, encontrando seu olhar divertido.

— Sonhou? — perguntei, engolindo em seco para tentar desfazer aquele nó.

— Sonhei — Bella confirmou, assentindo de leve. — Quer saber o que eu sonhei?

— Não — respondi de forma automática, começando a me alterar com aquela situação.

— Não mesmo, Carlisle? — ela devolveu, voltando a arquear uma sobrancelha. Seu tom baixo e envolvente me fez prender o fôlego. Ou talvez eu simplesmente tenha esquecido de respirar quando ela jogou um dos sapatos no chão, levando o pé coberto pela meia comprida até o meio das minhas pernas. — Tem certeza que não quer saber?

Meu corpo inteiro se contraiu com aquele contato e eu tentei mais que tudo permanecer indiferente, mas quando seu pé deslizou lentamente sobre meu quadril, foi impossível conter o tremor que me dominou. Agarrei os braços da cadeira para evitar levar minhas mãos para outro lugar, enquanto Bella continuava a me torturar. É claro que eu poderia simplesmente tirá-la dali se quisesse, mas o problema é que eu não queria.

— Me conta o sonho — pedi num tom rouco, desistindo de vez de tentar fazer de conta de que não estava gostando.

O sorriso cresceu em seus lábios e ela pareceu ganhar ainda mais confiança com aquilo, passando a mover seu pé com mais pressão. Tive que travar o maxilar para evitar que um gemido escapasse.

— Sonhei que você escondia todas as minhas calcinhas e me obrigava a sair de casa assim. — Quase protestei quando Bella interrompeu o movimento, tirando seu pé do meu quadril antes de ficar em pé à minha frente, entre as minhas pernas. — E eu sei que foi só um sonho, mas resolvi te obedecer.

Meu olhar disparou de imediato para a altura do seu quadril e eu sabia que provavelmente estava parecendo um louco encarando aquele ponto com os olhos arregalados, mas o que mais poderia fazer quando Bella tinha acabado de falar que estava sem calcinha?

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, no entanto, ela se aproximou ainda mais, erguendo uma perna e apoiou um joelho sobre a minha coxa. Parte de mim queria afastá-la e pedi-la para parar com aquilo, dizer que não era certo agir daquela forma quando obviamente ainda tínhamos tanto para esclarecer. Mas a outra parte, a parte irracional que estava reagindo de forma um tanto explícita com aquele seu comportamento, só queria que ela continuasse.

— É assim que você quer me convencer? — perguntei num tom rouco, ainda sem desviar o olhar da sua saia curta, como se tentasse ver através dela. — Acha que se insinuar para mim dessa forma vai me fazer pensar melhor sobre dar uma chance a nós dois?

Quando Bella não respondeu de imediato, ergui os olhos para o seu rosto, encontrando-a mordendo os lábios.

— Está dando certo? — ela perguntou com a voz insegura pela primeira vez desde que a encontrara na recepção um pouco antes.

A dúvida no seu olhar era tamanha que me senti um pouco culpado por ver que Bella estava se esforçando tanto para agir de uma forma que claramente não era natural para ela. Na verdade, ela era a única ali dentro que sabia exatamente o que queria e estava correndo atrás para conseguir. Eu queria ter aquela certeza. Queria acreditar em nós e parar de pensar em tudo que poderia dar errado. Toda aquela dúvida que insistia em me atormentar estava começando a me frustrar.

— Um pouco — respondi por fim, sorrindo de leve quando sua expressão relaxou de imediato.

— E o que mais posso fazer? — Bella insistiu, voltando a ousar ao levar seu joelho para cima do volume que a calça social não disfarçava.

— Deixa que eu faço agora — murmurei, levando minha mão direto para o meu das suas pernas, fazendo um gemido surpreso escapar da sua boca entreaberta. Seu corpo estremeceu à minha frente e eu imediatamente a puxei pela cintura, fazendo-a sentar de lado no meu colo.

Suas mãos se dirigiram de imediato para o jaleco que eu ainda usava, agarrando o tecido com força enquanto seu rosto se enterrava no meu ombro. Conseguia sentir todo seu corpo estremecendo contra o meu à medida em que eu a tocava com cada vez mais urgência.

Sim, Bella estava sem calcinha. E seu sexo estava tão molhado que meus dedos logo ficaram ensopados.

Quando suas pernas abriram mais, me dando mais acesso, deixei um dedo deslizar lentamente para dentro dela, ouvindo seu gemido abafado quando passei a fazer movimentos para dentro e para fora. Seu quadril agora se movia contra a minha mão, buscando mais prazer. Um novo gemido, mais alto dessa vez, escapou da sua boca quando a penetrei com outro dedo.

Com a mão livre, puxei seu rosto para cima, cobrindo sua boca num beijo urgente, jogando para o alto qualquer receio. Ao menos naquele instante, tudo que eu queria era estar com ela.

Enquanto a beijava, senti sua mão entre nossos corpos, começando a desabotoar a minha camisa. Apressado, ajudei-a com aquilo, tirando o jaleco junto, tendo que parar de tocá-la para isso. Mas quando voltei, Bella já estava sobre mim novamente, agora com uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril, enquanto suas próprias mãos tentavam abrir a minha calça. Foi só depois de gemer ao senti-la envolvendo meu membro com sua mão pequena, que caí em mim da loucura que estava prestes a fazer.

— Espere — a interrompi, segurando sua mão na minha e parei de tocá-la também. — Nós não podemos.

— Como? — ela exclamou surpresa, enquanto um traço de decepção passava pelos seus olhos.

— Não tenho camisinha aqui — esclareci, estranhando quando ela suspirou aliviada.

— Pensei que você estava me rejeitando — Bella murmurou num tom baixo, respirando fundo antes de puxar meu rosto para o seu e beijar meus lábios de leve. Antes que eu falasse algo, sua mão voltou a me tocar, subindo e descendo lentamente ao redor do meu membro. — Não precisamos fazer tudo. Só não para, por favor.

No segundo seguinte cobria seus lábios mais uma vez, agora com ainda mais voracidade, enquanto voltava a tocá-la intimamente. Seus gemidos agora se confundiam com os meus, nenhum dos dois preocupados em nada mais a não ser o prazer que estávamos sentindo. Eu não estava mais muito longe de gozar quando senti seu sexo apertando meus dedos, seu corpo inteiro se contraindo sobre o meu. Ainda continuei movendo um pouco mais dentro dela até que os tremores foram diminuindo.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu arfei ao ver suas íris escuras transbordando de desejo. Quando sua mão parou de me tocar, cheguei a pensar que ela estava dando aquilo como encerrado. A decepção por ainda não ter conseguido o mesmo prazer que ela foi o que me fez demorar a perceber a sua intenção quando suas mãos puxaram meu rosto para um novo beijo, antes de voltar a me tocar. Senti o calor da sua intimidade encontrando meu membro um segundo antes de me sentir deslizando para o seu interior de uma vez.

Seu nome escapou pela minha boca num gemido alto, minhas mãos indo direto para o seu quadril, impedindo-a de se mover.

— Bella — gemi de novo quando nossos olhares voltaram a se encontrar e eu sabia que ela podia ver a surpresa estampada no meu rosto.

— Só me avisa quando... quando for... — Bella tentou falar, mas não precisava continuar. Rapidamente assenti entendendo o que ela queria e passei a guiar seu quadril no movimento certo.

Nada mais foi dito enquanto seu corpo erguia e descia sobre o meu, me fazendo ir cada vez mais fundo. Por vezes, quando eu estava assim tão dentro dela, esquecia completamente de respirar para logo em seguida começar a arfar como um louco. Aquele ano que passamos separados não fora suficiente para apagar as lembranças, mas fizera adormecer esse prazer absurdo que sentíamos quando estávamos juntos. E agora, ali dentro da minha sala, tudo tinha voltado com uma intensidade que me deixava assustado. Como era possível uma única pessoa ser capaz de me deixar naquele estado insano com apenas alguns toques? E como eu seria capaz de deixá-la ir agora que a tinha comigo novamente?

Meu corpo começou a estremecer violentamente enquanto o orgasmo se aproximava e Bella logo percebeu aquilo, pulando no meu colo para o chão, se ajoelhando aos meus pés. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse reagir, ela envolveu meu membro com sua mão, guiando-o direto para dentro da sua boca. Nem mesmo um minuto se passava e eu já me deixava explodir, meu quadril indo de encontro aos seus lábios enquanto ela chupava tudo, não deixando nem uma gota cair.

Ainda arfava violentamente quando seu corpo voltou a subir no meu, agora apenas sentando no meu colo. Rapidamente a abracei, talvez com um pouco mais de força do que seria prudente, como se tivesse medo de que ela desaparecesse de repente. Medo que ela fosse embora mais uma vez sem olhar para trás. Mas algo me dizia que aquele era um medo sem qualquer fundamento. Um medo que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu resolvi ignorar por completo. Bella estava ali agora. A mulher que eu amava estava ali comigo e não parecia querer ir a qualquer outro lugar. E eu faria o possível para que isso nunca mudasse.

7


	8. Epílogo

**E****pílogo**

Há muito não me sentia tão impaciente e com tanta vontade de deixar um lugar. A vontade que tinha era encerrar tudo aquilo de uma vez e ir embora para a minha casa ou então sair logo do país de uma vez. Eu queria estar ali, é claro, mas qual o propósito se ela não estava comigo?

Não era apenas um encontro casual que ela não compareceria. Bella tinha ido embora. Tinha me deixado como fizera tantas vezes e nem mesmo tinha se despedido. Sentia como se qualquer pessoa que me olhasse dali em diante riria de mim, sabendo o que tinha acontecido. Sabendo que eu tinha sido feito de tolo mais uma vez. Outra vez permitira abrir meu coração e a deixara entrar... A quem eu estava tentando enganar? Bella nunca saíra do meu coração. Desde o instante em que reconhecera estar apaixonado por ela, esse sentimento nunca tinha sido alterado. Tínhamos passado por tempestades, é claro, durante aquele ano que ficamos afastados, mas no fim tudo dera certo. Bella me tentara novamente, fazendo com que eu me rendesse mais uma vez aos seus encantos e aceitasse que nosso amor simplesmente era mais forte que qualquer adversidade.

Mas aqui estava eu, sozinho novamente, depois de Bella obviamente ter me deixado mais uma vez. Quase dois anos se passara depois daquele fatídico dia em que ela me visitara no hospital com o pretexto de levar meu almoço, e que terminara em minha casa, quando a levei para lá, só a deixando sair para organizar sua mudança para Forks.

Enquanto aceitava o fato de que tudo tinha acabado mais uma vez, lembranças dos últimos anos vieram à minha mente.

Como fora difícil fazer a pequena Forks aceitar Bella como minha companheira, todos achando que ela apenas estava interessada no meu dinheiro, até que aos poucos, com o passar dos meses, meus amigos e colegas foram aceitando-a mais e mais. Ana foi uma das que ficara surpresa ao descobrir nosso relacionamento, é claro, mas com a ajuda de Bianca e James, logo passou a nos apoiar.

A reação dos pais de Bella só não me surpreendeu mais que a de Edward, quando soubera sobre nós. Seus pais me criticaram bastante no começo e até hoje ainda não me aceitavam completamente, embora agora já tivessem percebido que não era apenas uma aventura. Eles chegaram até a proibi-la de me ver e ameaçaram me denunciar à polícia, embora não houvesse um crime de fato. Tudo que Bella fez, no entanto, ao invés de comprar briga com os pais, foi se emancipar e vir morar comigo em seguida. Seus pais tentaram impedir que Bella fosse emancipada, alegando que ela não estava em condições psicológicas de tomar tal decisão e que eu tinha feito uma espécie de lavagem cerebral nela. Foi aí que Edward apareceu, surpreendendo a todos. Seu testemunho foi o que fez o juiz decidir que Bella estava bem e tomando aquela decisão por conta própria, sem influência alguma.

É claro que um pedaço de mim queria acreditar que Edward tinha feito aquilo por pura bondade, mas no fundo sabia que havia algo mais. Depois de confrontá-lo sobre o motivo que o levara a fazer aquilo, ele simplesmente dissera que Rosalie estava grávida e o mandou dar um jeito de tirar Bella da cidade, ou ele nunca veria seu filho. Confesso que não foi fácil receber a notícia de que seria avô, ao mesmo tempo em que constatava que nada daquilo mudara minha relação com o meu filho. Ele continuava sem querer falar comigo. A única notícia que recebia sobre meu neto — que agora estava com um ano de idade —, era através de uma amiga de Bella que mantinha contato com ele, e me passava algumas informações e fotos.

Passada as adversidades da aceitação das pessoas que conhecíamos, tudo ia perfeitamente bem no meu namoro com Bella. Vivemos juntos na minha casa em Forks, onde ela terminara os estudos, até que nos mudamos há alguns meses para Massachusetts depois que Bella fora aprovada em Harvard.

Sim, eu tinha deixado Forks para morar com Bella em Cambridge. O fato é que depois de conversar bastante com Bella, descobrira que ela só não queria estudar lá por não querer me deixar. É claro que continuava com medo de algo dar errado nas nossas tentativas de mudar de vida de forma tão drástica, mas depois de mais de um ano vivendo com ela sob os "meus termos", decidi abrir mão um pouco das minhas necessidades para pensar nas suas. Seu sonho era cursar Literatura Inglesa e não era justo abrir mão de uma universidade como Harvard por conta de um capricho meu. Eu amava Bella, afinal. Nós daríamos certo em qualquer lugar.

Por isso, antes de lhe contar sobre a minha decisão de sair de Forks, comecei a procurar emprego nos hospitais de Massachusetts. Não fora difícil, na verdade. Depois de receber várias propostas de diversos hospitais da região, optara pelo Mount Auburn Hospital, não apenas por ser um dos maiores da cidade, como também por ficar a menos de dois quilômetro da Universidade de Harvard. Fora um pouco difícil encontrar um lugar para morar, porque eu queria algo no meio do caminho para ficar bom para os dois. Mas quando finalmente contei a novidade para Bella, já estava com tudo resolvido.

Bella batera o pé por um tempo, dizendo que não havia necessidade daquilo e que ela poderia muito bem estudar em alguma universidade ali em Washington mesmo, mas acabara aceitando que era aquilo que eu queria. Não só por ela, mas por nós dois. Eu precisava tentar aquilo. Precisava me afastar de Forks como numa necessidade de provar a nós dois que nosso amor era forte, independente de onde estivéssemos.

No começo não fora muito fácil. Foram muitas mudanças para nós dois. Mas com o passar dos dias, nos acostumamos com a nova rotina, gostando até um pouco mais daquele lugar onde ninguém nos conhecia e nos julgava por nossa diferença de idade. É claro que ainda tínhamos que lidar com algumas pessoas que achavam que ela era minha filha ou sobrinha, mas não era nada que não pudéssemos ignorar.

Então sim, as coisas estavam indo melhor do que esperávamos. Melhor do que um dia eu poderia sequer ousar sonhar.

Por isso não entendia como Bella poderia ter me deixado agora. Como ela poderia ter me dado as costas sem qualquer explicação. Eu sabia que ela me amava. A forma como ela me olhava todos os dias, como me beijava ou me tocava, deixava isso mais que claro. E eu nunca poupei esforços em deixar isso óbvio também. Seja com gestos, palavras, convites inesperados ou presentes criativos, todo dia dava um jeito de demonstrar meu amor por ela.

Já sentia o nó se formando em minha garganta ao constatar que estava perdendo-a mais uma vez. Como eu poderia me recuperar depois disso? Como poderia seguir em frente novamente sem ter a pessoa que mais amava ao meu lado?

A minha vontade era me encolher num canto escuro e só sair quando as coisas fizessem sentido.

— Calma, Carlisle — ouvi uma voz distante falando, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma mão no meu ombro. — Ela deve estar chegando.

Não era a primeira vez que James falava aquilo na última meia hora, mas de nada adiantava. Afinal, ele era o meu padrinho. Era óbvio que ele faria de tudo para me acalmar no dia do meu casamento.

Me obriguei a respirar fundo pela milésima vez no último minuto enquanto lançava mais um olhar aflito para a porta dupla que continuava fechada. Bella estava meia hora atrasada. É claro que era comum as noivas se atrasarem para o próprio casamento, mas nada me tirava da cabeça que ela tinha desistido de tudo e ido embora.

Por isso, quando as portas abriram de repente e Bianca entrou, andando calmamente em direção ao altar com um sorriso suave no rosto, um suspiro aliviado escapou da minha boca. E quando a marcha nupcial ecoou na igreja e Bella surgiu à porta, a minha vontade de chorar voltou, mas agora por outro motivo.

Ela estava ali. Bella não tinha me deixado novamente.

Enquanto seus pequenos passos a faziam ficar ainda mais perto de mim, todos os nossos momentos juntos começaram a pipocar em minha mente como em flashes de memória. Tínhamos passado por muita dificuldade para chegar àquele ponto, mas isso só fizera com que nosso amor ficasse mais forte. E agora, dentro de alguns minutos ela seria minha para sempre, de todas as formas.

Quando a recebi no altar, pegando sua mão na minha, não me preocupei em conter a lágrima que escorreu pelo meu rosto ao vê-la ali tão perto, tão linda e tão disposta a dar mais esse passo ao meu lado. Naquele instante, o poema que Bella tinha recitado há tanto tempo na minha cozinha, quando ainda estávamos brigados, nunca fez tanto sentido. E foi ele que eu recitei, depois de repetir os votos que o padre falava, antes de sermos declarados como marido e mulher.

"_Amor não é amor se quando encontra obstáculos se altera, ou se vacila ao mínimo temor. Amor é um marco eterno, dominante, que encara a tempestade com bravura; é astro que norteia a vela errante, cujo valor se ignora, lá na altura. Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora seu alfanje não poupe a mocidade; amor não se transforma de hora em hora, antes se afirma para a eternidade.__"_

**:: THE END ::**

3


End file.
